


Sangre de Dragón

by Yuwme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Boys In Love, Dragons, Elves, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Magic, Pirates, Vampires, kingdom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuwme/pseuds/Yuwme
Summary: Érase el Rey de los mares, un cuervo sin corona y con veneno por sangre.Érase un príncipe azul atrapado en aquella prisión de zafiro a la que llamaban palacio, que corría entre las flores del jardín de la mano de su fiel consejero en busca de libertad.También un elfo con honor, pero de corazón descosido, y el demonio del desierto que resultó ser el compañero más leal.Además de aquel tabernero de ojos asustadizos, alma valerosa y magia corriendo por sus venas.Y por supuesto el joven que ansió la muerte y terminó por añorar el color de la vida, y el que tuvo que morir para descubrir las inquebrantables cadenas del destino.Érase el símbolo de la paz, aquel presente de los Dioses venerado por los mortales. Un dragón silencioso, que observaba el mundo y mantenía la concordia entre los reinos.La armonía que pendía de un hilo y que el capitán del Venganza estaba dispuesto a cortar.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal habéis estado? 

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que posteé algo pero por fin os traigo una nueva historia, para variar de Stray Kids porque son el grupo que más me inspira, especialmente después de las actuaciones que se han ido marcando. 

Sangre de Dragón es una historia empecé a escribir en Noviembre, mientras estaba empezando con el proyecto de sirenos, porque llevaba mucho tiempo con la espinita clavada de volver a la **fantasía medieval**. Así que… si os gustan ese tipo de tópicos: los príncipes, los piratas, los magos y los elfos… ¡Este es vuestro fanfic!

Aunque antes de que os sumerjáis en la lectura me gustaría **aclarar** un par de cosas.

En primer lugar, todos y cada uno de los personajes que leeréis a continuación son fruto de la ficción y de la realidad del propio mundo, con sus rasgos positivos y negativos, pero no tienen nada que ver con los miembros reales de Stray Kids, así como las relaciones que mantienen.

Lo segundo, y tal vez más importante, Sangre de Dragón incluye una serie de **trigger warnings**. Normalmente siempre aviso, como en Third eye, antes de la escena en cuestión, sin embargo, en este caso, no se tratan de momentos puntuales. En esta historia hay escenas que manifiestan deseo de suicidio, personajes manipuladores, relaciones tóxicas y algunas escenas sexuales. Por tanto sería conveniente leer con precaución o decantarse por otra historia, tanto del resto de mis publicaciones como de otros autores.

Sobre las actualizaciones, estuve pensando mucho sobre cuánto y cuándo postear, ya que al ser una historia medieval los diálogos y las descripciones son más densas. Por tanto, tras hacer una encuesta en twitter, las **actualizaciones** serán:

  * Viernes a las 20:00, hora española peninsular.
  * Lunes a las 20:00, hora española peninsular. 



Y los capítulos tendrán una media de entre 3k y 5k palabras. 

Finalmente, como podréis comprobar los nombres son diferentes (ya descubréis por qué si llegáis al final de la historia) pero quise hacerlo relativamente intuitivo para que no resultase complicado. Por tanto, los **nombres** empiezan con la misma letra o parecida a la de los nombres reales.

Ejemplos: 

**F** elix → **F** enrir.

**L** ee Know → **L** eith.

Otros, como Changbin, al estar ya la C de Chan, han sido cambiados por K.

**C** hangbin → **K** eith.  
  
Además adjunto un panel en pinterest que muestra los sitios de los que se hablarán en el fic para una mejor ambientación, aunque todas estas cosas las podréis encontrar también en mi twitter  
· <https://pin.it/2uVsmIp>

No me explayo más y os dejo con la historia. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Muchas gracias por leerme, tanto si sois nuevxs como, especialmente, si lleváis aquí desde Third eye.  
  
Adjunto link para que podáis ver los moonboards de los personajes:  
  
https://twitter.com/Yuwme_/status/1361339780542390275  
  
  
  



	2. Hogar.

_Vuela._

_Vuela alto y libre._

_Porque no hay mayor fortuna que sentir la sangre azul corriendo por tus venas._

**_23:24. Palacio real. Ciudad de Arryn. Reinos de Arryn._ ** ****

_"Érase un reino envenenado. Érase un rey ambicioso y una princesa de mirada triste y boca cosida._

_Érase un nombre olvidado más allá de los confines del mundo, de ojos marinos congelados y perdidos por el tiempo. El mal, la avaricia, la muerte... Esos horribles demonios alados enviados por los entes oscuros que moraban ocultos tras la tela de la vida._

_El tirano a quien todos temían mientras el verdadero monstruo continuaba sentado en el trono, saboreando el precio del poder. Reinos gobernados por supuesta justicia, una paz desigual que sólo favorecía a aquellos con suficientes monedas en los bolsillos._

_Pero una vez llegó la aciaga noche ni siquiera el más pudiente fue capaz de escapar de las garras de la muerte._

_Arryn se impregnó de lágrimas y sangre, la tierra intentaba ocultar los cadáveres entre su manto, alimentar con ellos hermosas flores que colmaran los bosques sin vida. Sin embargo, nada era capaz de sobrevivir a esa extraña maldición que parecía haber echado raíces en su reino._

_Érase una princesa encerrada en sus aposentos, el temor y la valentía, de ojos oscuros y alma transparente. Una muerte repentina pero esperada, un trono demasiado grande y el peso de las responsabilidades._

_Érase una cría con el corazón inundado de lágrimas y sangre roja en sus venas._

_Pero los primeros rayos del Sol fueron su guía y el encuentro con aquella maga su salvación. No es necesario preguntar si no existen dudas. No es necesario aprender cuando conoces._

_Y por eso, una vez sus pupilas se hundieron en el interior de aquella mirada infinita, supo que la unión es lo único que prevalece. Ni el miedo a lo desconocido, ni la evitación de mitos creados por lenguas envenenadas de odio. Que de nada servía tener sangre si esta no corría por sus venas, ni ser reina de una ciudad sin vida. Pues a veces debes sacrificar lo que más quieres por el bien común. Un regalo a los Dioses antiguos para restablecer el orden de su país._

_La magia jamás fue devuelta a aquellos con sangre azul, por más que las generaciones se sucedieron, sin embargo, las flores volvieron a poblar los Reinos de Arryn y la muerte huyó en cuanto el dragón y la princesa se establecieron en la sala del trono._

_Porque no es necesario preguntar cuando el alma conoce. Ni temer a tu reflejo por más aterrador que parezca ser._

_Pues una vez vuelva la noche sólo la unión nos hará prevalecer."_

El muchacho bostezó soltando el pergamino y apoyando la cabeza sobre el buró de madera.   
  
— ¿Por qué lo explicaban todo de manera tan recargada? —bufó el príncipe frotándose los ojos.

— No olvidéis que, de quien os estáis quejando, son vuestros antepasados.

Negó haciendo aspavientos con la mano y se puso en pie para sentarse en el borde de la ventana, disfrutando de la dulce brisa que portaba el aroma del bosque.

— Prefiero retomar la lectura de "Las guerras del desierto de Koet", era más divertida.

— Vuestro padre no aprobaría eso.

— Pero mi madre sí — le respondió con una media sonrisa, mostrando así su perfecta dentadura.

Sin embargo, esta se desvaneció pasados unos segundos. Les echaba de menos. Sabía que tenían que tratar asuntos de vital importancia en Woowick, que habían meditado mucho sobre dejarle a cargo de los Reinos de Arryn hasta su vuelta.

" Será la ocasión perfecta para determinar su capacidad como futuro rey" exponía su madre con ilusión.

" Pero es solo un crío" le rebatía su progenitor.

Justo por eso él mismo insistió, para demostrarles que podría reinar con eficiencia su país durante unos cuantos meses. Pero no quitaba que en ocasiones le pesara demasiado todo ese poder, por más que le tuviese a su vera.

Sen llevaba varios años ejerciendo como mago real, aunque había vivido en el palacio desde que su padre obtuvo el trabajo de consejero de la corte. Además, también fue elegido como tutor del príncipe, instruyéndole hasta el día de su coronación. Cartografía, política, economía, idiomas, arte... Todo era importante y el joven bastante estricto con su educación. Tal vez por eso el ansia de Jeryu por huir del castillo y descubrir mundo le sacaba a veces de quicio.

Especialmente desde que su estado de salud había empeorado.

— Me gustaría salir mañana a dar un paseo por el bosque... —murmuró en un hilo de voz repleto de nostalgia que se perdió en el eco de la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le prohibieron poner un pie en aquel lugar? Quizá escaparse y jugar esquivando los troncos hasta perderse no fue la mejor de las ideas.

— Podemos ir al jardín, las orquídeas han terminado de crecer — le respondió el mago ofreciéndole la ropa de cama.

Sus ojos se encontraron y el peliazul rompió el contacto caminando hasta el escritorio, repleto de pergaminos, libros y restos de tinta, apagando la vela que iluminaba la estancia y que no paraba de bailar por el viento.

— A veces eres como mi padre...

— Debo velar por vuestra seguridad, majestad, ya lo sabéis.

Jeryu bufó frustrado, quitándole la ropa de un manotazo y empezando a retirar la suya para colocársela. Las mejillas del mago se tiñeron de un sutil carmesí al toparse con la preciosa y pálida piel heredero cubierta del baño de luz lunar, el contraste tan perfecto que hacía con su cabello y esos ojos azules y profundos.

— No pienso quedarme encerrado en este palacio para siempre, Sen.

— Lo sé, majestad.

Su mirada le atrapó, envuelta en furia y dolor, del gélido fuego de dragón que emergía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

— ¿Por qué sigues tratándome así incluso cuando estamos solos? — Avanzó alejándose de él y sentándose en el borde de esa enorme cama cubierta con una colcha bordada en tonalidades añiles y doradas.

— No es adecuado, y podrían oírnos...— le respondió siguiéndole, acomodándose a su lado y percibiendo instantáneamente la tensión de su cuerpo.

— ¿Y así va a ser siempre? —espetó con rabia alzando los brazos—. Encerrado en un palacio donde ni siquiera puedo hacer lo que verdaderamente quiero.

— ¿Y qué queréis?— El joven le miró, con los ojos como platos y el corazón encerrado en un puño.

— ¿Que qué quiero, Sen? —le preguntó con ironía, enfrentándolo con una mirada rebosante de molestia, aunque también de angustia.— Quiero volver a correr por los pasillos de la mano, a perdernos por el jardín huyendo de gigantes y de ogros aterradores, robar chocolate de la cocina y disfrutarlo mientras las estrellas nos arropan desde lo más alto de palacio.

El mago suspiró, despegando la vista con pesadez. Sabía que llevaba razón, que con el paso del tiempo su relación se había ido enfriando, pero no podían. No podían seguir viviendo en una fantasía cuando el mundo adulto tiraba de ellos.

—Has dejado de acariciar mi mano, de darme un beso antes de dormir e incluso de sonreirme... — Aquellas palabras iban cargadas de una amargura ponzoñosa que últimamente no hacía más que quitarle el sueño—. Si ya no sientes lo mismo, sé sincero, por favor. Prefiero eso a seguir así.

No tenían muy claro en qué momento florecieron esos sentimientos, tampoco cuando comenzaron a manifestarse. Esa fina línea entre el amor y la amistad que, en algún punto de su adolescencia, cruzaron. Pasaron de ser compañeros de juegos y reyertas infantiles a confidentes que se susurraban dulces secretos a escondidas de los demás.

Sin embargo, incluso las espaldas tenían ojos en aquel palacio de cristal.

El silencio se adueñó del dormitorio, sólo el silbido del viento deslizándose por las paredes conseguía interrumpirlo, acompañado del incesante golpeteo de sus corazones. El príncipe no necesitaba ninguna otra respuesta.

— Bien. Puedes marcharte.

Se inclinó para ponerse en pie, deseando huir al jardín y refugiarse junto al cuerpo de su fiel compañero, que sus palabras le sanaran el alma y terminase por dormirse tras contar cada una de sus escamas azuladas.

Necesitaba aire fresco, algo que le hiciese volver a sentirse vivo. Que desbocase su corazón, acostumbrado a latir con apatía e indiferencia.

Justo lo que el dulce y cálido aliento del moreno conseguía cada vez que se atrevía a atrapar sus labios.

El beso le pilló por sorpresa, la forma en la que su diestra le ahuecó el rostro, tomándolo con una delicadeza que transformaba sus latidos en densos suspiros. Todo daba vueltas cada vez que sentía el calor de su piel, ese aroma a jazmín y tranquilidad. Por unos segundos se libraba del título de príncipe para ser simplemente un chico enamorado en busca de un poco de cariño.

— Dímelo... —imploró contra su boca, uniendo ambas frentes y agarrándole por las muñecas con necesidad, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada.

— Jeryu...

Cada acercamiento con el joven no era más que una nueva herida abriéndose en su alma, una voz ensordecedora que intentaba traerle de vuelta a la realidad. Debía ser el mago más insensato de todo Arryn, pero aún así, aún conociendo el amargo final de tal historia, era incapaz de renunciar a su amor. Pues no había nada que tuviese más claro que a quién pertenecía su corazón y lo haría latir hasta el último de sus días. Por más que ese pensamiento le torturase cada noche.

— Por favor...

— ¿De qué sirve? ¿De qué sirve alargar el sufrimiento? Yo lo sé, vos lo sabéis... —susurró con la voz rota, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— Cambiaré las leyes si es necesario. Buscaremos la manera pero...

— Algún día tendréis que casaros con una persona capaz de engendrar un heredero.

— Me da igual. No pienso dejarte, Sen. — Posó sus dedos entumecidos sobre las mejillas del mago, ahogándolo en esas dos orbes inundadas del océano más hermoso que jamás había contemplado—. Me niego a renunciar también a esto.

El muchacho suspiró, luchando por ignorar la voz de la cordura y el miedo a un futuro incierto en el que las promesas no valían nada.

— Lo único que necesito es saber que no soy el único... — Posó el índice en su barbilla, en un intento por levantarle el rostro y que sus ojos se encontrasen, poder avistar en ellos todo el afecto que llevaba semanas buscando—. Que no soy el único que odia esta distancia tan absurda... — susurró contra sus labios, llenándose los pulmones con ese aliento dulce entremezclado con el aroma a flores que siempre emanaba de su ropa—. A ti también te duele, ¿verdad, Sen?

Posó la mano contra su pecho, suspirando al sentir el tamborileo incesante, esa percusión que se había vuelto su canción de cuna favorita. ¿Qué importaba el color de la sangre cuando sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo?

— Me mata, Jeryu. Me mata — admitió sin poder aguantarlo más, con la voz trémula y apagada—. Como si fuera el peor de los venenos pero...

Lo sabía, podía ver la misma respuesta incrustada en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Deja de mirarme así... como al príncipe y heredero al trono — le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa acariciando sus mejillas.

— Pero es lo que sois.— El peliazul negó en un cabeceo depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, arrancándole un suspiro al moreno.

— Soy Jeryu. El muchacho inquieto y cabezota, el que siempre ganaba a las damas haciendo trampas y se escapaba para que todas las noches le contases una historia.— Sen rió sin poder evitarlo, perdiendo el campo de visión por unos instantes para volver a encontrarse nuevamente con esos dos enormes y cálidos océanos que tanto había añorado.

— Jeryu... — confirmó jugueteando con los mechones de su precioso cabello, que desprendía un delicado olor a lavanda.

— Ajá — asintió el infante, cerrando los ojos por el tacto tan agradable—. Ni príncipe, ni su majestad, ni alteza...

— ¿Ni sabandija?

— Especialmente sabandija.

Ambos estallaron en risas, felices de que, tras tanto tiempo, ese ambiente áspero y helado se hubiese tornado agradable.

— Quédate a dormir... —le pidió el peliazul, deslizando la mano hasta la suya y depositando sobre esta suaves caricias.

Por primera vez en semanas no hubo resistencia alguna. Ni excusas, ni inconvenientes. Sólo el enorme deseo de poder verle descansar entre sus brazos y despertar juntos al amanecer.

Tras cerrar la puerta, y asegurarse de que nadie los descubriría aquella noche, se acomodaron en la cama, hundiéndose bajo el montón de sábanas y la colcha. Una calma sin igual invadió a Sen en cuanto palpó la suavidad de la tela y el aroma personal del príncipe se coló por sus fosas nasales. No había lugar donde se sintiese más seguro que a su lado.

— ¿Estás cómodo? — le preguntó deslizándose por el colchón para pegarse contra él, buscando su calor.

El mago asintió, envolviéndole en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, intentando concentrarse en el presente y dejar de lado todos los miedos que buscaban abrirse paso entre sus pensamientos. Jeryu alzó la vista, atrapando de nuevo esos ojos color miel tan bonitos y mágicos, su refugio favorito en el mundo. Daba igual cuantas personas y lugares conociese, Sen siempre conseguía sorprenderlo aun sin palabras.

— Nunca dejes de buscarme... —susurró en un hilo de voz casi inapreciable, dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz con la suya.

Ni siquiera le permitió responder. Volvió a besarlo con esa dulzura y cuidado que tanto le caracterizaba, difuminando cada pensamiento que se enredaba en el aire de la habitación, donde todo el dolor se había marchado dejando paso a la calma. Saboreó sus labios, empapándose de su sabor, retomando esa conversación que sus propias almas tenían pendiente. Esa que iba mucho más allá de simples vocablos.

Solo bastó una última mirada para sellar el veredicto de sus corazones. Y una sonrisa que se perdió en cuanto sus párpados se cerraron y fueron arropados por el manto de aquella cálida noche.

[...]

**_20:15. Bosque de Sylvas. Reinos de Arryn._ **

Libre.

Libre danzando entre el mar de hojas. Inspirando la brisa que remueve su propia esencia. No existía nada más que esa conexión tan potente con la tierra, que el abrazo de su propio iris envolviéndole el alma.

Porque allí, en mitad del bosque, no había cadenas ni jerarquías. Tristeza o dolor.

Solo paz.

Los susurros de sus ancestros que se entremezclaban con el dulce cántico de las aves y las historias que el viento portaba.

Por más que sus ojos se cerrasen permanecía allí. Ese color verde intenso que siempre le resultó tan hogareño. Sus labios se curvaron al percibir la calidez del Sol acariciar el rastro de pecas que decoraba parte de su rostro. Se preguntaba cuánto más alargaría el juego, si realmente creía que podría engañarle usando el viejo truco de la espera.

Pero a Fenrir no le importaba permanecer un poco más allí, perdido entre el laberinto de árboles y con la mente nublada por el conjunto de olores que, a su vez, conseguían tenerlo más despierto de lo habitual.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó al captar a la perfección el sonido de las botas sobre la hierba, ese crujido de la propia tierra al extenderse por la presión.

— Sigues siendo demasiado ruidoso...

Una pisada. Otra más...

— Caleb, en serio, te estoy escuchando.

Sin embargo, empezaron a ser demasiadas. Tantas que por un segundo temió de que se tratase de una emboscada, y fue ese pensamiento el que le hizo abrir los ojos, topándose con el bosque en calma y vacío.   
  
¿Dónde se había metido?

El primer silbido no tardó en aparecer, una masa de tierra y hojas secas volando en su dirección. Tensó el arco, alzando el mentón para apuntar y soltó la cuerda en un suave movimiento, fragmentándola justo por la mitad. Aunque no fue la única sorpresa. Demasiadas pisadas, nuevos silbidos... Caleb había decidido poner todas sus habilidades a punto para conseguir esa dichosa parada en Sylvas.

El viaje hasta Arryn era largo, llevaba razón en que debían descansar, pero Fenrir no se sentía seguro durmiendo en aquellos pueblos infestados de gente desconocida. Y no es que los humanos le disgustasen, al menos no todos, pero detestaba esa naturaleza tan emocional y visceral, la forma en la que sus valores se corrompían con el simple cambio del viento.

La vida en Talerith era muy distinta, rodeado de su propia raza y reglas estáticas y coherentes, que nadie se saltaba. No es que los elfos fueran perfectos, ni mucho menos, pero quizá, esa vida tan longeva y su estrecho vínculo con el mundo, les otorgaba una paz interna mucho más difícil de perturbar.

Pero que su compañero se esforzaba en corromper constantemente.

Aquellas bolas de tierra fueron intercambiadas por masas de piedrecitas unidas por la propia fuerza del aire, que volaban hacia él inutilizando su habilidad con el arco. Sin embargo, a Fenrir no le importaba, pues un buen guerrero no es aquel que sabe usar un arma a la perfección, sino el que dispone de las herramientas y habilidades suficientes para salir victorioso de un enfrentamiento.

— Ya veo que hoy estás más tímido de lo habitual —bromeó esquivando cada una de sus tiradas, escondiéndose también en el interior del bosque y zigzagueando entre los árboles, utilizándolos como escudos.

Pero su evasiva no le duró demasiado, pues en cuanto Caleb lo tuvo a su alcance un grandioso torbellino de arena y guijarros le rodeó, pillándole desprevenido. El rubio maldijo tapándose el rostro con los brazos al percibir cómo los filos empezaron a magullar su piel, y las finas motas de tierra colarse en sus ojos.

¿Cuándo había aprendido a hacer eso?

Aún así el elfo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Respiro el aire filtrado a través de su propia ropa, centrándose nuevamente en los sonidos, en los olores... El moreno se hallaba cerca, no cabía duda.

Y efectivamente una mala pisada le delató. Entreabrió los ojos con cuidado, lo suficiente para forzar sus pupilas y discriminar la mancha de su amigo entre aquel paisaje boscoso. A la derecha, escondido entre los árboles. Esos ojos pardos y brillantes, que guardaban en su interior la ardiente arena del desierto.

Preparó una flecha, seguro de la acción que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, y volvió a unir sus párpados antes de lanzarla y que esta fuese dirigida en su dirección.

El torbellino se marchó de la misma forma que apareció, pero esta vez sin crear un silencio extraño. El corazón de Caleb latía a una velocidad aterradora incluso. El elfo pensó que se detendría en ese punto, hasta que lo pilló deshaciéndose de su camiseta, que seguía clavada en el árbol.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacia él con una sonrisa burlona, con ese sentimiento burbujeante de diversión reptando por sus venas. El moreno no era estúpido, pero los nervios parecían jugar en su contra. Y justo por eso acabó sintiendo el peso del muchacho sobre su espalda desnuda, y posteriormente el tacto del suelo mullido y húmedo.

— Pareces una liebre asustada —murmuró con sorna recostando la cabeza contra su hombro, manteniendo los labios curvados.

Quizá los humanos no fueran su fuente de interés, sin embargo, tenía claro que jamás cambiaría a su compañero de aventuras, por más que en ocasiones le costase múltiples quebraderos de cabeza. Desviarlo del sendero establecido solía ser una de sus grandes aficiones y destrezas y, aunque de vez en cuando le costaba algún disgusto, terminaba por toparse con hermosos regalos de un destino al que no creía pertenecer, pero que abrazaba con la misma calidez.

— ¡No ha tenido gracia, Fenrir!

— ¿En serio vas a quejarte? — le respondió con tono de ofensa—. ¡Me has lanzado piedras!

— Vamos... pero eso no ha sido para tanto. Solo una pequeña broma.

El moreno apretó sus brazos flexionados, elevando el cuerpo y girando para tirar al elfo de su espalda, que cayó sobre el césped con el cabello desordenado y una mirada risueña.

Se quedó admirándolo por unos segundos, su cabello áureo y suave, esa sonrisa tan vívida y repleta de luz... Y finalmente sus ojos, dos esferas del verde más puro y profundo que había podido descubrir en sus escasos años de vida.

— Lo mío también.

— Te lo doy por válido porque me has dejado impresionado.

— ¿Dudabais acaso de mis habilidades? — le preguntó con las cejas alzadas y la voz ligeramente aguda.

— ¿De las de un guardia real? En absoluto.— El elfo le dio un codazo y negó alzando la vista y perdiéndose en el cielo de hojas que les ocultaba del Sol.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó Caleb, poniéndose de pie para recuperar su camisa y colocársela. .

— Nada... es sólo que...

— ¿Que estás molesto porque un demonio del desierto te ha ganado? — se burló, alzando las cejas y sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Disculpas aceptadas, aunque la próxima vez nada de usarme como diana.— Fenrir se incorporó, con expresión de sorpresa y negando en rápidos cabeceos, señalándole con el índice.

— Eh, no vamos a ir. — El moreno curvó sus labios en una sonrisa fanfarrona, sacando una manzana de su bolsa y dándole un mordisco—. No. ¡Vamos, Caleb! ¡He ganado justamente!

— Pero lo de las pisadas te ha desconcentrado, además algunos de mis tiros y el torbellino... — bufó con aires de superioridad—. Admítelo, ha sido impresionante.

— Una victoria es el resultado final.

— ¡Eso es abusivo! — exclamó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

— Es duro toparte con la justicia inalterable de un elfo, ¿verdad? — bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y cogiendo impulso para ponerse en pie tras quitarle la manzana.

— La próxima vez te haré tragar arena.

— Lo esperaré con ansias, demonio del desierto.

Caleb suspiró con pesadez levantándose también, frustrado por tener que pasar una noche más a la intemperie.

Estaba acostumbrado a dormir acompañado del frío pues los desiertos de Asyara tenían la peor temperatura de todo el continente, sin embargo, añoraba el calor de una posada y la comida recién hecha.

— Vamos a recoger.

— Eres un aburrido... Quiero ir a una taberna, ¿sabes cuánto hace que no echo una partida? —se quejó, caminando con la espalda encorvada y los hombros caídos.

— Podemos jugar esta noche.

— ¡Pero contigo es diferente! —vociferó de nuevo—. Ya conoces todos mis ases...

— Trampas, querrás decir.

Al moreno se le escapó una carcajada, sin poder creerlo. Realmente era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, desde que se conocieron fue así: estricto y firme, como el tronco de un roble centenario.

— Busquemos un buen sitio antes de que se haga de noche — insistió Fenrir, colocándose de nuevo su capa y escondiendo la cabeza bajo la capucha.

Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir la gélida brisa. El ambiente estaba cubierto por un filtro gris y apagado, los árboles dejaron de susurrar y las aves permanecieron mudas ante el fuerte murmullo del viento.

Una gota.... Dos gotas... El ensordecedor bramido del cielo acompañado de un latigazo de luz.

Empezó a llover con cierta delicadeza, como si quisiera avisarles de la tormenta que les atraparía si permanecían en el interior de aquel laberinto vegetal.

El elfo sintió el peso de un brazo sobre su hombro, acompañado de una risa melódica y traviesa.

— Mmm... Es duro toparte con la justicia inalterable de la naturaleza, ¿verdad?


	3. El azar del destino.

**_21:46. Taberna "El Descanso del Peregrino". Pueblo de Sylvas. Reinos de Arryn._ **

Silencio.

Eso era todo lo que el joven quería. Una simple noche en la cual no tuviese que aguantar delirios de borrachos y reyertas, en la que no tuviese que enfrentarse a aquellos que se empeñaban en postergar el cierre de la taberna.

No sabía qué le molestaba más, si eso o ser obligado a hacerlo con una amable sonrisa.

La vida en Sylvas era agradable, un pueblecito perdido entre los bosques y sumido en una rutina inquebrantable. La información corría de boca en boca, los rumores casi por arte de magia pero, dentro de lo que cabía, tampoco estaba tan mal. La mayor parte de su sueldo contribuía a los gastos familiares, sin embargo, en ocasiones conseguía quedarse con una pequeña porción para sus ahorros personales.

Y es que el joven tenía planes de futuro. Planes que se alejaban mucho de la taberna, y también de Sylvas.

— ¿Será lo de siempre?

— Lo de siempre, muchacho.

Asintió tomando uno de los vasos y sirviéndole una copa de vino al señor. La tormenta había empeorado por lo que la taberna estaba más llena de lo habitual.

— ¿Queréis algo de comer?

— No tengo demasiadas monedas hoy, un trozo de pan tal vez...— El joven sonrió, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

— No se preocupe, a la de esta noche invita la casa.— No podía permitirse demasiados gestos altruistas, sin embargo, aquel hombre siempre se portó muy bien con el mundo, y la vida se lo había devuelto de la peor manera—. Aquí tenéis, un poco de pan y sopa de col. Está recién hecha, así que quema un poco — le advirtió acomodando el cuenco sobre la barra.

— Que los dioses os guarden.

Aquella era una de las cosas que más le llenaba, la sensación de gratitud, el saber que había mejorado el día de una persona. Quizá por eso le costaba tanto despegarse de su vida en Sylvas, porque fuera del pueblo el mundo se volvía un poquito más oscuro y solitario.

— Keith, toma, lleva esto a la mesa del fondo.

El castaño asintió, atrapando la bandeja entre sus manos sin poder evitar observar el pedido. Un trozo de carne a la brasa con verdura variada, pan, queso y una sopa de hongos, además de vino e hidromiel Eso era caro, ¿se había perdido la llegada de algún noble?

— Dos de seis, suman doce, y seis más veinticuatro...—intentó sumar, dándole un nuevo trago a su bebida.

— Dieciocho—le corrigió con diversión—. ¿No os plantáis?

— ¿Estáis acaso llamándome cobarde?

Parecían haber aprovechado para echar una partida de dados en lo que era preparada la comida. Por un lado estaba Becka, la hija de uno de los miembros del gremio de joyeros, y el otro, por el contrario, le resultaba desconocido. Un muchacho de piel atezada y cabello oscuro, con una cicatriz atravesándole uno de los párpados.

— Insensato, en realidad.—El joven curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ladina, volviendo a agitar los dados antes de lanzarlos. Aunque su nueva jugada no fue tan afortunada.

— Os lo dije, tentáis a la suerte con demasiada arrogancia — farfulló la pelirroja con retintín tomando las monedas que le correspondían.

— ¿No os atrevéis pues a jugar de nuevo?

— Caleb, por favor... —rió el elfo frotándose la cara abochornado.

La voz esta vez provenía de su acompañante, y era mucho más grave y áspera, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba sorprendentemente agradable.

— Lo que han ordenado... —interrumpió con timidez, sin saber dónde poner los distintos platos al estar la mesa cubierta de dados.

—Podéis dejarlo por aquí y... ahí mismo — le respondió el moreno con rapidez, despejando un poco la zona, aunque no tardó en volver a su conversación con la chica.

Keith se centró en colocar cada cosa en el sitio libre que le habían cedido, sin darle mayor importancia, pues al fin y al cabo por la taberna pasaban muchos viajeros, algunos de clase alta y otros con un par de monedas en los bolsillos.

— Si necesitan algo más estaré en la barra.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo, el gélido tacto de unos dedos atraparon su muñeca congelándolo. Se giró de nuevo, con lentitud, analizando el agarre de esas falanges delgadas de uñas cuidadas, que estaban decoradas con distintas sortijas de plata.

— ¿Tenéis habitaciones disponibles?

Sus ojos se encontraron y rápidamente se vio arrastrado por la fuerza que emanaba esas orbes de esmeralda relucientes. Keith juraría jamás haber sido bendecido con una visión parecida, con poder hundirse en el bosque sin siquiera tener que acercarse. ¿Qué tenía ese joven en la mirada? Tan intensa y profunda... Oscura y a la vez brillante. Como una noche de luna llena.

— Nos quedan dos aún, mi señor.

— ¿Una o dos? —Se dirigió a su amigo, dándole un codazo para llamarle la atención. Este se quedó observando a la muchacha con detenimiento y las pupilas centelleantes, provocando que el contrario rodase los ojos por lo obvio que tendía a ser.

— Dos — respondió.

— Que sea una pues.

— ¡Fenrir!

"Fenrir". ¿Ese era su nombre? Sin duda propio de un elfo, delicado y a la vez tenaz, encajando por completo con su aspecto. Parecía un muchacho serio y apagado, alguien recto y que buscaba la perfección en cada una de sus acciones. Tenía el cabello plomizo y lo suficientemente largo para que le ocultase parte del cuello, pero ni un solo mechón lucía desordenado. Sus labios eran gruesos y rojizos, su piel lisa, aunque repleta de pecas que mancillaban esa pulcritud blanquecina.

Los de su raza tenían fama de ser apuestos, y, sin duda, él lo confirmaba.

[...]

**_23:46. Habitación. Taberna "El Descanso del Peregrino". Pueblo de Sylvas. Reinos de Arryn._ **

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos?

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia borboteando contra el tejado inundaba por completo la habitación, siendo sólo interrumpido por el profundo bramido de los truenos, que amenazaba con desgarrar el cielo, opaco y enfurecido, en cualquier momento. Los rayos iluminaban cada cierto tiempo la estancia, en la que se mantenía encendida una vela de un olor suave pero agradable, creando senderos con miles de bifurcaciones en la pared.

— ¿En llegar a palacio? —El moreno asintió mientras se deshacía de la ropa, abandonándola en una silla—. Depende.

El elfo yacía tumbado en la cama, con su pelo blanquecino húmedo tras haberse dado un baño y el cuerpo desnudo cubierto por las sábanas, que intentaban mantener su calor corporal. Tenía entre las manos un mapa, repleto de indicaciones y sus propias anotaciones, por el que paseaba el índice trazando un camino.

— Podríamos continuar por bosque hasta Erith y bordear la costa.— Caleb negó sentándose sobre su colchón y dejándose caer, disfrutando de esa sensación de comodidad y placidez que llevaba semanas añorando.

— Tenemos que pasar por Lothan.— Fenrir le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de confusión decorándole el rostro.

— Por Lothan.

—Sí, he quedado con alguien.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron y giró su cuerpo, quedando de lado y analizándolo con diversión. La forma en la que sus pupilas brillaban era una clara prueba para confirmar sus propios pensamientos.

— Cuanto secretismo. Eso sólo te delata.

— Es por trabajo —insistió el muchacho rodando los ojos y abrazándose a la almohada.

— No sabía que ahora también se le llamaba así. ¿Es algún tipo de eufemismo? Para incluirlo en mi extenso vocabulario —bromeó el elfo con pedantería, sacándole una risa a su amigo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que Fenrir pareciese alguien frío y distante, con las emociones adormecidas y sin sangre, la realidad era muy distinta. Una vez conseguías su confianza podías apreciar ese foco de luz brillante e interminable que se le escapaba del pecho. Esa faceta más infantil y juguetona, en la que existían los miedos y las debilidades.

— Se lo que parece pero...

— Sí, sí. Parada en Lothan por trabajo — continúo el rubio con sorna en su voz, volviendo a trazar un nuevo sendero, esta vez por zonas más internas del continente.

— Podría habernos recogido la guardia real en una de esas enormes y ostentosas carrozas —murmuró abultando ligeramente los labios y cerrando los ojos, haciendo estallar al elfo en carcajadas.

— Tampoco somos tan importantes, Caleb.

— Lo suficiente para que el príncipe de los Reinos de Arryn requiera de nuestros servicios —recalcó elevando un dedo con aires de suficiencia.

— Te lo tienes demasiado creído... — Fenrir río, enrollando el mapa y dejándolo sobre la mesilla de noche, aprovechando para apagar la vela con un sutil soplido. Un rastro de humo blanquecino se esparció por la habitación, a la vez que la luz azulada del exterior la devoraba ansiosa por consumir cualquier rastro de luz—. En realidad me pone un poco nervioso —admitió el elfo mientras se tapaba, haciéndose una bolita en el interior de su cama.

— ¿Nervioso? Hemos hecho misiones más complicadas.

— Pero esta vez es un asunto serio —aclaró, dedicándole una breve mirada—. Serio de verdad.

— Lo único serio es permanecer con vida, Fenrir. El resto no importa.

El rubio suspiró asintiendo, cobijándose y cerrando los ojos para intentar perderse en el ritmo caótico de la lluvia. El cúmulo de pensamientos le golpeó en la oscuridad, acelerando su respiración y el tamborileo que marcaba su corazón. Demasiadas opciones, demasiados caminos... Quizá su amigo llevaba razón y las cosas eran más sencillas de lo que aparentaban.

O tal vez el mundo fuese demasiado complejo para vivir en paz.

[...]

**_17:55. Ciudad de Terramar. Imperio de Khori._ **

Correr.

El vapor ardiente en sus pulmones, los músculos desgarrados por las grandes zancadas y el cerebro agotado de tener que buscar callejones escondidos.

¿Era eso a lo que llamaban diversión? Pulular de sitio en sitio, sin mayor rumbo que el disfrute, conseguir unas cuantas monedas para apostarlas mientras te emborrachas en una taberna y, con suerte, terminar enredado en las sábanas de algún ingenuo que te libre de dormir a la intemperie.

Tras tantos años de aprendizaje forzoso el joven había sacado una lección muy valiosa: antes de que las cosas se pongan feas... huye.

Aunque Hanks no tenía demasiado claro cuando huía de la vida y cuando de la muerte.

Correr era señal de peligro, pero también de libertad, de no tener cadenas que la atasen a un lugar, ni bienes o monedas con los que amenazar. No tenía nada en este mundo, pues su método se basaba en robar para vender o usar y abandonar.

Sin embargo, para el rubio, esa libertad no era más que una condena que en ocasiones puntuales, si le echaba un poco de humor y positividad al asunto, resultaba placentera.

Pero desde luego no sería esta vez.

Demasiada recompensa y demasiado tiempo. Dos errores que podrían salirle caros.

Los piratas no eran como los típicos ciudadanos o pueblerinos, que te amenazan con sus cuchillos y ondean piedras intentando alcanzarte. Los piratas tenían grandes botines y daban miedo, miedo de verdad. Y justo por eso Hanks había puesto todos sus conocimientos y energía en escapar de dicha situación con aquella bolsa de seda entre sus dedos.

¿Qué podía salir mal en Terramar? Una ciudad laberíntica repleta de calles, subidas y bajadas, de escondites y terrazas escalonadas. El rubio tenía muchas ideas, aunque le faltase tiempo y ventaja.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa nerviosa, usándola para infundirse ánimos y autoconvencerse de que podría lograr su nuevo reto. Giró la cabeza topándose con los cuatro señores, que avanzaban a buen ritmo, quizá demasiado. Era hora de recrearse en su juego favorito.

Elevó el pecho tomando una enorme bocanada de aire e impulsándose con decisión, esquivando al gentío y usándolo como sus propios obstáculos mientras esquivaba los que la propia ciudad le imponía. Sólo necesitaba llegar al centro, correr lo suficientemente rápido y encontrar los atajos adecuados para ganarles ventaja.

— ¡Atrapadle! —bramaban sin descanso, pero el ruido de la capital era ensordecedor y, como siempre, cada ciudadano miraba por sí mismo.

Los puestos sin duda eran un problema, también las grandes carretas que taponaban el camino, sin embargo, Hanks se sabía el recorrido como la palma de su mano. Se adentró por el espacio entre dos edificios, y sonrió con burla al descubrir que los había dejado atrás, aunque esta se borró de su cara al toparse con la figura de uno de ellos al otro lado. Movió sus pies sobre el asfalto, danzando a su ritmo favorito, el de la adrenalina, el de la libertad y las cadenas. Nada podía pararle.

Ni siquiera la probabilidad del fracaso.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de finalizar el callejón apretó, aumentando su ritmo, cambiando la expresión del pirata que lo esperaba al final del mismo blandiendo una espada. La sorpresa era el factor clave, junto a una pizca de imaginación. Saltó, apoyando el pie en una de las paredes e impulsándose lo suficiente para alcanzar los restos de una cortina por la que trepó.

— ¡Arriba! ¡Subid, vamos!

Hanks soltó una carcajada de satisfacción y continuó saltando de tejado en tejado, disfrutando de cómo esa sensación de vértigo le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Hasta que encontró la forma de bajar y así lo hizo, acabando a un par de metros de la plaza.

Supo entonces que estaba a salvo pues entre la muchedumbre, y en mitad de la zona de mercado más extensa, esconderse resultaba un juego de niños. Les había perdido el rastro y ahora el contenido de aquel saco era suyo.

Una vez consiguió salir buscó un lugar solitario en el que poder descubrir si su exhausta carrera había merecido la pena. Quizá le sirviese para costearse el viaje pues, aunque vivir en Terramar era sencillo, estaba cansado de esa ansiedad que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que un nuevo día comenzaba entre las murallas.

En cuanto deslizó el contenido y este ocupó su mano supo que la suma por aquella maravilla cubriría cada uno de sus gastos durante un largo tiempo. Sus ojos brillaron con fulgor, emanando una luz que hacía años que abandonó sus pupilas. Se acabó robar, se acabó suplicar por comida. Todo sería diferente.

O eso creyó antes de sentir el gélido filo de una hoja metálica contra su cuello.

— Diría que eso me pertenece, ¿no creéis?

Su voz era casi tan letal como su espada, similar al siseo de una serpiente venenosa, reptando por sus venas, esparciendo el terror y congelando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Empequeñeciéndole hasta resultar casi insignificante. Una presa fácil. Hanks alzó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad por lo apretada que estaba la espada contra su piel, sintiendo incluso un leve escozor por la presión. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿No les había despistado acaso? Pero ese olor... ¿era acaso el de un pirata? Un perfume intenso y empalagoso, una rosa carmesí teñida de sangre real y cubierta de espinas del diamante más pulido.

— Capitán...

— Apresadle.

Sus brazos fueron atrapados de nuevo, pero esta vez por individuos más fornidos e impregnados de un aroma a cerrado al que estaba tan acostumbrado, y probablemente el suyo propio.

Fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar con claridad quien era el dueño de aquella colección de piedras preciosas.

El líder de los piratas.

— Una rata de alcantarilla, mugrosa y harapienta, osando siquiera palpar unas joyas tan valiosas...

Su cabello áureo y brillante, cayendo con elegancia y encuadrando su rostro fino y marcado. Era sin duda el muchacho más apuesto con el que se había topado, pero también el que más escalofríos le producía. Daba igual que fuese delgado y su musculatura no destacase. Eran esos ojos de serpiente, esa mirada tan fría como el hielo, teñida de un azul transparente y espeso que le calaba hasta el pecho, entumeciéndole los pulmones.

— Sabéis qué le pasa a los ladrones como vos, ¿verdad?—le preguntó, con una sonrisa retorcida que le heló la sangre.

Se acercó de nuevo, empapando sus sentidos entre ese perfume dulzón y el mar helado que envolvía sus pupilas. Estaba frustrado y nervioso, intentando obligarse a sí mismo a escapar de ese trance para poder centrarse en encontrar una salida a dicha situación. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hallar la fuerza para quitarle la mirada de encima. Alguien como él, un pirata, con su tez de porcelana y las hebras de cabello sin enredo alguno.

Lo encaró, deslizando el filo de la espada hasta el lateral de su mejilla, rasgando su piel y arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

— Terminad con él.

Ni siquiera quiso apreciar cómo acababan con su vida. Se giró, caminando hacia el muelle, abandonando a su suerte a aquel chico con el corazón helado. Eso es lo que siempre había sido, una pérdida de tiempo, una rata de alcantarilla sin validez, que vagaba de ciudad en ciudad perdiendo todo su honor. Quizá era hora de entregarse a las manos de la muerte, de devolverle a la vida aquel intento desperdiciado.

Aunque al menos había sido divertido.

Cerró los ojos, a la espera de recibir el golpe final, fantaseando con el recuerdo de esos ojos de hielo que olían a flores.

— Capitán...

— ¡He dicho que...!

Pero al volverse enmudeció. ¿Qué diantres era eso? Aquel rastro de sangre escurriéndose por su mejilla. De sangre azul.

Toda aquella seguridad se había esfumado, ahora solo quedaba la sorpresa y la confusión. Y allá, en lo más profundo de sus pupilas, un brillo inconmensurable envuelto en el odio más puro que había atisbado en sus años de vida.

— Encerradle en el calabozo.

Sin embargo, el único que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba ocurriendo era Hanks.

Ni mucho menos de cómo el líder de los piratas cambiaría el rumbo de su vida para siempre.


	4. El principio y el final.

**_??:??. Calabozos del Venganza. Mar de Khori._ **

— ¡Soltadme! — vociferó el rubio con fiereza—. ¡He dicho que me soltéis!

Atrapado en el calabozo de aquel enorme barco de bandera ennegrecida, arrancado por la fuerza de su anterior vida sin siquiera poder intercambiar unas palabras con ese muchacho de ojos plomizos y presencia ensordecedora. No era la primera vez que disfrutaba de los ostensos aposentos otorgados a los ladrones, sin embargo, esta vez estaba más enfurecido y nervioso de lo habitual. Una cárcel sin salida, rodeada de agua y, probablemente, demasiado lejos de la costa. No tenía escapatoria, no tenía nada que hacer salvo esperar y rezar por que su destino le deparase algo más que locura y muerte.

El constante soliloquio de su mente no resultaba cargante, tampoco la oscuridad y ese olor permanente a humedad. Al menos no en comparación al ruido del oleaje chocando contra el barco, al constante recordatorio de dónde se encontraba, pues al fin y al cabo, la falta de luz le ayudaba a visualizar escenarios opuestos y perderse en sus fantasías. A extinguir esa ansiedad que le devoraba los pulmones.

Por suerte, su tan esperada audiencia apareció antes de tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi dulce rata de cloaca? —siseó con diversión colocándose ante la celda—. Imagino que cómodo, me he encargado personalmente de buscaros un lugar acorde.

Hanks apretó los dientes, molesto por su altanería, por haber caído en las garras de un hombre como él. Los piratas no eran precisamente empáticos o amables pero, al menos, tomaban lo que querían, pues el tiempo era su tesoro más preciado y por algún motivo había decidido gastarlo en él.

— ¿Qué queréis? ¿Castigarme? ¿Pedir una recompensa? —El muchacho soltó una carcajada lastimera y sarcástica—. Nadie vendrá por mí, os lo aseguro.

— Definitivamente nadie pagaría ni una triste moneda por un muerto de hambre —escupió el capitán relamiéndose los labios, clavándole en el pecho esa mirada glacial y apagada—. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

— No pienso darle mi nombre a alguien que no conoce el honor.

La risa del rubio inundó la estancia, empapándola de esa sensación densa y aterradora que le congelaba la sangre. Sabía que su mejor opción no era precisamente negar información pero se negaba a que volviesen a pisotearlo.

— ¿Os habéis planteado trabajar de bufón? Estoy seguro de que ganaríais buena fama.

— ¿Qué demonios queréis de mí?— Si moría en esa celda al menos gastaría su tiempo en algo más que en discutir con un pirata.

— ¿Quiénes son vuestros progenitores?— El joven alzó las cejas, confuso por una pregunta tan poco relevante.

— ¿Por qué queréis saberlo?

— Aquí las preguntas las hago yo — aclaró, acercándose a las rejas y mirándole desde su altura. Aunque Hanks estuviese de pie se habría sentido de la misma manera, minúsculo ante el porte y el ego que mostraba el capitán.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Dónde nacisteis entonces?

— No lo sé.

El pirata apretó los dientes y sus ojos se ensombrecieron al toparse con la expresión inmutable del prisionero. Se llevó la mano al cinturón de su traje, desenvainando una daga plateada de bonitas ornamentaciones, y caminó apoyando una rodilla sobre la madera agarrando de la muñeca a Hanks.

— Veréis, ladrón sin nombre, podemos jugar por las buenas…— murmuró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa torcida. Al chico ni siquiera le dio tiempo a retroceder, la respiración se le aceleró y sus pulmones se impregnaron de ese aroma dulzón. De ese aroma a realeza—. O por las malas.

La daga se hundió en su piel con un movimiento rápido y limpio, del que pronto empezó a derramarse su sangre espesa y añil, que salía a borbotones intentando obstruir la abertura. El muchacho gritó de dolor, con las pupilas dilatadas de terror e intentando zafarse del agarre del pirata.

— ¡Soltadme! ¡Os he dicho que no lo sé!

— Oh… Nuestro dulce e inocente bastardo dice que no lo sabe… —continuó en fingida preocupación lamiendo la sangre que había manchado su piel, rompiendo el agarre y poniéndose en pie—. Tal vez necesitéis unos cuantos días para reflexionar.

Se dio la vuelta, subiendo las escaleras seguido de sus tripulantes, abandonándole en aquella estancia que olía a incertidumbre y a desesperación. A verdadero terror, pues sabía que los piratas eran seres crueles e impasibles, pero jamás pensó haber terminado en la nave del capitán de corazón helado y sangre envenenada.

— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque no diría lo mismo de vos, su excelentísima alteza.

[...]

**_19:45. Palacio real. Ciudad de Arryn. Reinos de Arryn._ **

Envuelto en mil matices que emanan olores dulces y suaves, un laberinto de plantas cuyo techo permitía observar el cielo azul y cubierto de nubes. Repleto de damas con largos vestidos que danzaban al mismo son, otorgándole un aura único y especial. Para Jeryu aquel jardín siempre había sido su favorito, con sus interminables enredaderas e infinitos inquilinos pululando por la vegetación. Pero había un motivo, un motivo especial, pues, allí dentro, el tiempo se volvía un mero espejismo.

Y por la noche, cuando el viento soplaba y despejaba la cúpula celeste, adoraba tumbarse y disfrutar del firmamento, unir estrellas y crear nuevas constelaciones hasta caer dormido entre los brazos de Sen.

— Las rosas han vuelto a crecer…

— Te lo dije.

El príncipe se giró, con los labios ligeramente apretados, dedicándole una rápida mirada.

— ¿No te cansas de ser tan repelente?

— Por todos los dioses, alteza, ¿qué son esos modales? —respondió, posando la mano en su pecho con exageración.

Jeryu negó, largando una suave risa y volviendo a girarse, deslizando los dedos sobre las escamas ásperas y azuladas del dragón, que dormitaba en mitad del jardín. Se acomodó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza contra la suya y dibujando cada una de sus líneas mientras lo observaba de cerca.

¿Cuántos años podía tener aquella criatura? Cada vez que el príncipe le preguntaba este respondía lo mismo. “Soy tan longevo como la muerte y tan joven como el amanecer. Un círculo cerrado”. Zuurak siempre contestaba al muchacho con acertijos y refranes que pocas veces lograba entender, como si todos sus siglos de vida le obligasen a ser una ente pedante y envuelto en misterio.

— Anoche arreglé las cosas con Sen… —susurró para que sólo el animal pudiese escucharlo. Una pesada respiración se escapó por sus fosas nasales, junto a un rastro de humo, y el príncipe suspiró abrazándose las piernas con cierta tristeza—. Ya lo sé… Sé lo del heredero, y cual es mi papel en el reino. Pero no podéis obligarme a amar a alguien que…

Sus enormes ojos zafiro lo atraparon, ese manto de piedras preciosas que brillaban con una intensidad casi irreal y que se perdía al llegar al abismo de sus pupilas, rasgadas y afiladas, que contenían en su interior un océano de fuego.

“No hay amor sin insensatez, ni cadenas lo suficientemente robustas para separar dos corazones sinceros”.

El peliazul le mantuvo la mirada, con el corazón descontrolado y asustado. Entre ellos no existían secretos, pues el dragón sabía analizar cada cosa que su alma escondía.

“Vos sabéis a la perfección que hacer”.

— No entiendo, Zuu… Si supiera algo así no estaría tan asustado. No quiero perderle…

“ Entonces sólo debéis continuar con vuestra estrategia de siempre”.

— ¿Has conseguido encontrar ya la flor de chocolate?

La voz del mago llamó su atención, pillándole por sorpresa, y sus mejillas se encendieron con disimulo. No le había escuchado ¿verdad? Sus mofletes se abultaron y se cruzó de brazos mirándole.

— No. Empiezo a pensar que te estás quedando conmigo…

Sen alzó las cejas riendo con ganas y uniendo sus pupilas por unos segundos. ¿Cómo la sonrisa de alguien podía brillar tanto? En aquel jardín fantasioso el joven lucía incluso más etéreo.

— ¿Siempre piensas así de mal sobre mi?

— En realidad sólo pienso en excusas para poder pasar más tiempo a tu lado.

Su corazón vibró con fuerza y el joven trató de calmarlo, sin demasiado resultado, mientras vertía un par de gotas en el frasco y sentía sus mejillas arder.

— Jeryu, por favor… —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Podrían oírnos.

— Pero no hay nadie más.— El castaño señaló al enorme reptil con un movimiento de cabeza y el príncipe negó.— Y Zuu no va a decir nada ¿verdad?

Frotó su mejilla contra la piel férrea y fresca del animal, arrancándole un pesado suspiro que le hizo reír.

Hasta que empezó a toser con fuerza, inclinándose y encogiendo su cuerpo durante los segundos que duró aquella horrible tortura que le quemaba los pulmones. Sen corrió con rapidez a su lado, acariciándole la espalda, y el dragón abrió los ojos, mirándole con lástima y preocupación.

— Ya está, ya pasó… —susurró el mago deslizando los dedos sobre su camisa de seda.

El chico asintió con el pecho tembloroso, quitándose las manos de la boca y descubriendo en estas ese líquido azulado y espeso que le recorría las venas. Por más que fingiese que no era nada grave, que pronto se recuperaría… La idea de abandonar este mundo tan temprano le abrumaba.

El mago le dejó por unos minutos para volver con el frasco. Lo agitó con suavidad, mezclando las tonalidades rosáceas y violetas antes de entregárselo y permitir que sus fosas nasales inhalasen ese aroma tan peculiar. Sen se acomodó a su lado, acariciándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con cierta timidez.

Era la única manera de continuar en este plano, de frenar esa horrible maldición que tantos otros habían intentado eliminar, y que sólo era controlada por el brebaje que el castaño le preparaba desde hacía algunos años. Ese líquido que, aun siendo su salvación, le dejaba postrado en cama durante varios días, generándole pesadillas constantes y abriendo un vacío en su pecho aterrador.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? —El príncipe negó, aferrándose a él y apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Se sentía demasiado pequeño en el mundo de los adultos, diminuto para ocupar un tono tan grande, y su maldición sólo empeoraba esos pensamientos—. Eh. —Los dedos del castaño le tomaron por la barbilla, uniendo sus frentes con cuidado—. Encontraremos la forma para saltar cada uno de los obstáculos, no tienes que lidiar con todo esto solo.

Jeryu suspiró, autoconvenciéndose de las palabras del joven y usándolas para alejar las suyas propias, intentar calmar ese oleaje que estaba ahogando poco a poco su corazón.

— Sen… ¿Puedes abrazarme?

El mago curvó sus labios con timidez y asintió, colocándolo entre sus piernas y enredando los dedos en ese cabello denso y azulado, que desprendía un sutil olor a lavanda. En cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron el heredero se acomodó contra su pecho, perdiéndose en ese tamborileo melódico que tantas noches terminó convirtiéndose en su nana favorita.

— Cuando vuelvan vuestros padres intentaré convencerles para hacer un pequeño viaje a la isla de Naville.

— Sabes lo que dirán…

— ¿Tanto dudas de mis capacidades de convicción? — le respondió sorprendido, dejando escapar una grácil carcajada—. El marqués tiene una hija sin desposar.— Jeryu frunció el ceño, despegándose incómodo y con la sangre ardiéndole en las venas. Tenía más que suficiente con los intentos de su padre por emparejarle—. Eh, déjame terminar ¿no? Vaya temperamento, alteza —continuó el mago abrazándole de nuevo, casi a la fuerza—. Sybil no está en absoluto interesada en ti.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería.— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Digamos que… prefiere jugar con doncellas.— Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de esa tonalidad azul y pálida al imaginar a qué se refería, arrancándole una risa al castaño—. La conocí en uno de los viajes, nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos. Sen suspiró al ver la expresión del chico, delineando cada marca de su rostro con el índice y resiguiéndolas hasta llegar a sus labios, de los cuales recibió un cálido beso—. Jeryu, no intento que encuentres a alguien. Llevas mucho tiempo diciéndome que te gustaría salir y…Neville es un lugar hermoso.

— ¿Me prometes que no es eso? — insistió el peliazul, atrapándole en el interior de sus pupilas asustadizas.

— Te lo prometo — susurró, uniendo sus labios en un beso tan dulce que volvió a calentarle la sangre—. Quiero ver el mundo a tu lado… aunque tengamos que empezar por este tipo de viajes.

El príncipe sonrió con sinceridad, abrazándole y dejando de lado ese cúmulo de pensamientos tan horribles que se implantaban en su mente cada vez que tocaban el tema de su futuro enlace. Y es que tal vez el mundo en ocasiones se tornara espeso y oscuro, pero a su lado la subida se hacía menos escalonada y aterradora.

[...]

**_20:03. Bosque. Reinos de Arryn._ **

— ¿Falta mucho?

— Vamos, Caleb, ni siquiera se ha empezado a poner el Sol.— El elfo suspiró por décima vez, hastiado por la pesadez de su compañero. Es cierto que llevaban todo el día caminando pero detenerse antes del punto planificado sólo atrasaría su llegada a Arryn, y hacer esperar a la realeza no solía ser buena idea—. Para ser ciudadano de Asyara te quejas demasiado.

— Los años me han vuelto más exquisito.

— Entonces tal vez deberíamos volver a perdernos entre las dunas —bromeó, curvando los labios en una sonrisa torcida—. Todavía tienes que enseñarme cómo es la jungla.

— Estás loco de remate, amigo.

Ambos rieron y continuaron su marcha, avanzando en aquella zona boscosa tan agradable y distinta a las regiones de las que provenían. Hacía calor, sin resultar abrasador, y corría una suave brisa que transportaba el aroma de las flores, como si viviesen en una primavera eterna.

— ¿En serio es para tanto? — El moreno alzó una ceja, observándole incrédulo.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a las islas de Pharos?

El pecoso rodó los ojos tapándose la cara por unos segundos. Aquel trayecto en navío fue aterrador, los primeros días los pasaron disfrutando de sus merecidas y escasas vacaciones, pues una vez atracasen seguirían con su misión, sin embargo, un suceso inesperado, de muchos tentáculos y tamaño titánico, les dejó atrapados en el archipiélago durante semanas.

— ¡No puedes compararlo con algo así, Caleb!

— ¿Seguro que no quieres repetir la experiencia?

No tardó en toparse con esos ojos verdosos y asesinos, que seguían intentando olvidar lo horrible que fue quedarse varado en los confines del mundo sin ninguna clase de ayuda. Aunque al menos escaparon del enorme kraken, que ya resultaba un gran logro.

— Salir de aventuras contigo es una sentencia de muerte —murmuró el rubio entre risas. Merecía la pena por la interminable lista de anécdotas que le habían regalado sus años de explorador, pero cualquier día terminarían por no contarlo.

— Sarna con gusto no pica. Juraría incluso que se ha convertido en tu pasatiempo fav-...

Se calló de inmediato al ver la expresión del elfo. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Su mandíbula tensa, los dedos extendidos y preparados para actuar ante el más mínimo movimiento. Continuó avanzando, posando su vista en cada rama, en cada tronco, sin embargo… no veía nada. Absolutamente nada. Hasta que se topó con Fenrir empuñando el arco y con una flecha cargada apuntando a sus espaldas.

— ¿Por qué nos seguís?

— No… Yo no…

— Responded.— El joven tensó la cuerda, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí el tabernero de la posada en la que pasaron la noche? Desde luego no parecía una amenaza, llevaba un par de cuchillos de cocina en el cinturón y un saco con, lo que supuso que eran, sus pertenencias, además de una capa de un marrón desgastado y capucha.

— No es mi intención atacaros… —balbuceó con la voz temblorosa, arracándole una risa al moreno.

— Desde luego que no vais a atacarnos.

Caleb se adelantó, ignorando por completo las palabras de su amigo y los múltiples gestos para que permaneciese a su lado. Sin ninguna clase de pudor empezó a inspeccionar al tabernero, deslizando los cuchillos de su cinturón y jugueteando con ellos.

— Al menos podríais haber buscado algo más útil. —Suspiró al comprobar que la hoja de estas ni siquiera estaba afilada—. Tenéis suerte de que haya sido con nosotros con quién os habéis topado.— Pero no conforme con eso indagó en el interior de su saco con curiosidad.

— Son mis cosas —bufó con desdén. Keith estaba molesto, no sólo por haber sido descubierto con tanta facilidad, si no por tener a un desconocido hurgando entre sus pertenencias.

— Diría que no estáis en condiciones de quejaros, muchacho.

— Vamos, Caleb, déjale en paz — le pidió el elfo, acercándose sin destensar la cuerda en ningún momento—. Sigo esperando vuestra respuesta.

— Yo también necesito ir a Arryn. No todos los días aparecen por mi pueblo caballeros nobles y capaces de valerse por sí mismos, viajar para gente de a pie como yo… Es complicado. Ya sabéis, hay ladrones, asesinos…

— Caballeros nobles y capaces de valerse por sí mismos, suena bien. Aunque a mi amigo las adulaciones le suelen causar desconfianza, creo que vais mal encaminado, chico.

La cuerda del elfo se destenso y volvió a guardar la flecha junto al resto, avanzando un par de pasos hasta tenerle a unos palmos. Sus ojos tan verdes como el aura que envolvía al bosque, se mostraban fríos e intransigentes. ¿No decían que los elfos eran seres amables y que prestaban sus servicios a los más necesitados? El pobre tabernero comenzaba a dudar de todas aquellas historias.

— ¿Por qué sabes que nos dirigimos a Arryn?

— Os escuché a través de la puerta. —Rápidamente el muchacho reculó sacudiendo las manos con intensidad—. No fue a propósito. Por favor no me matéis…

Se adentró con fuerza en el interior de sus pupilas, cortándole la respiración por unos segundos. No es que fuera uno de esos guerreros musculados y repleto de cicatrices, que llevaban con honor pues exponían cada una de sus victorias, pero tenía algo, algo que le ponía el vello de punta y jugaba con su nerviosismo.

— Largaos. Ahora.

Tal vez era justo, su voz, o esa inflexibilidad. Era muy diferente al joven elfo que le pidió, con amabilidad, una habitación en la posada, o al que vislumbró incluso reír con las estupideces de su compañero mientras jugaban y bebían.

Sin embargo, no se arriesgó a escapar de su anterior vida para dejar ir con tanta facilidad la mejor oportunidad para llegar a la capital del reino.

— ¡Os pagaré! — exclamó, abriendo su bolsa y mostrándoles un saco con monedas— ¡Todo mi dinero!— El moreno soltó una melódica carcajada y se giró hacia su amigo.

— ¿Y si lo adoptamos? Me da lástima… —le propuso, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó.

— Os lo repetiré una última vez, por si no os ha quedado claro.— Una simple mirada le bastó, aunque Fenrir no dudó en acercarse, tomándole por la camisa y tirando de la tela—. Podéis marcharos o podéis convertiros en pasto para las alimañas.

Pero Keith no podía parar de mirarle, aunque las piernas le temblasen y el corazón le latiese desbocado, pues sabía que el caballero no hablaba en vano. Aun así, ¿cómo evitar el encanto de esas criaturas de orejas puntiagudas, voz delicada y rasgos tallados por los mismísimos dioses? El chico no acostumbraba a toparse con clientes de tan buen ver y los elfos distaban de ser criaturas habituales, al menos no en un pueblucho perdido en mitad de un continente lejano.

Se giró de nuevo, bufando al descubrir el encandilamiento del tabernero y esperando no tener que repetir sus palabras. Mentiría si dijera que no acostumbraba a recibir piropos e invitaciones, miradas constantes y susurros halagadores, sin embargo, él no estaba interesado. Llevaba muchos años sin estarlo.

Fenrir y Caleb avanzaron, continuando con su camino y abandonando al joven, que continuaba congelado y perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que se vio sólo en mitad del camino, y fue entonces cuando la realidad le golpeó con fiereza alimentando sus miedos. No podía volver, no podía volver a esa rutina angustiosa, a las cuatro paredes grises de su habitación, al destino que nunca quiso y que eligieron sin consultar. Él quería viajar a la capital, viajar y aprender cómo era vivir de verdad, ganarse el pan de cada día hasta conseguir el suficiente dinero para matricularse en la escuela de magia.

No era momento de renunciar, no tenía más opciones. Ahora o nunca.

Corrió con toda su energía hasta avistar sus figuras en el sendero de tierra, parándose a un par de metros y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡Os lo suplico! ¡Haré todo cuanto queráis! —exclamó con su última exhalación. Fenrir se giró, con una expresión de molestia que su amigo llevaba años sin ver, y temió lo peor. Especialmente cuando le vio desenvainar su espada y acercarse al pueblerino, que no reculó.

— ¿Acaso os estáis burland-...?

— Por favor...—Keith se arrodilló, abrumado por la pesadez de sus piernas y el miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad de tener que regresar, agarrando la capa del elfo entre sus puños y apretándola con necesidad—. No puedo volver a Sylvas, es mi última oportunidad— susurró con la voz rota, incapaz de mirarle—. Necesito llegar a Arryn. Necesito... escapar.

“Escapar”.

Fue como abrir todas las heridas de un tirón, descoser cada cicatriz, mostrando al mundo sus terrores, sus más lóbregos recuerdos. La primera vez que ayudó a alguien a huir terminó por convertirse en su mayor error, pero al mismo tiempo no se arrepentía, y eso le hacía odiarse cada vez el que el Sol se ponía y los matices del atardecer le transportaban a aquel día en el palacio de su reino. Al joven que hizo latir su corazón para después destruirlo en mil pedazos.

No era capaz de negar su ayuda a alguien que lo pedía con esa necesidad, al que no le importaba enfrentarse a sus propios demonio pues regresar suponía una clara sentencia. Y Caleb estaba al tanto, lo supo en cuanto se topó con aquella mirada vacía y amarga. Justo por eso decidió tomar la iniciativa.

— Poneos delante, damisela.

— Hasta la frontera de Arryn— le advirtió, despegando sus ojos del muchacho—. Un movimiento en falso, cualquier acción rara y recibiréis un destino más aterrador que volver a vuestro pueblo.

Pero el elfo de ojos verdes mentía. Nada podía ser peor que volver a Sylvas.

[...]

**_??:??. Calabozos del Venganza. Mar de Khori._ **

Frío. Soledad.

Las dos constantes de su vida que, en el interior de aquella celda húmeda y descuidada, se habían vuelto mucho más intensas. Le dolían las muñecas por estar esposado, y el roce del metal contra su piel empezaba a ser demasiado incómodo. Aunque lo peor sin duda era el paso del tiempo. ¿Cuánto había transcurrido desde que fue encerrado en aquel barco? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Ya no existía el día o la noche, sólo el momento de la comida, si es que aquel despropósito podía llamarse así.

En ocasiones, cuando la nave se quedaba en silencio, conseguía oír algo más allá del quejido de la madera o el rumor del oleaje, pero, en general, todo se mantenía en una constante afonía que estaba acabando con su cordura. Cada segundo, hora, o semana, tenía más claro que, de haber conocido su destino, él mismo se habría cercenado el cuello.

El capitán había vuelto en múltiples ocasiones tras aquel primer encuentro, volviendo a realizarle las mismas preguntas y recibiendo la única respuesta que Hanks tenía para él. Esa que lo enfurecía y derretía sus pupilas por unos segundos. A veces simplemente descendía los peldaños y se quedaba mirándole, apoyado contra la pared, sin atender a ninguna de sus frases. Daba igual cuánto le gritase, o incluso le suplicase, una vez transcurría el tiempo que creía oportuno volvía a abandonarle en aquel lugar frío y solitario. Al capitán no parecía importarle cada uno de sus insultos y vejaciones, los intentos por hacer tambalear su paciencia. Se mantenía con su expresión impasible, con esa mirada imperturbable.

_— ¿No queréis regresar a vuestra vida de ladrón?_

_— Calláos..._

_— A vagar entre las calles, a tener que arrodillaros por temor, a besar la suela de los zapatos que os patean…_

_— ¿Qué duele más? ¿Saber que nadie os quiso o que jamás lo mereciste? Que si murieseis a manos del océano nadie se percataría. Que si murieseis en la ciudad os echarían a las alimañas._

_— ¡He dicho que os calléis!_

_— No, Hanks, lo que más duele es el rechazo. Ser ignorado por el mundo._

Era incapaz de no darle vueltas una y otra vez, usando el tiempo que le quedaba para intentar comprender los motivos que le movían a actuar así. ¿Por qué le habían perdonado la vida? ¿Qué respuesta buscaba con sus preguntas? Habían transcurrido semanas sin un interrogatorio, ni una tortura física… solo la absoluta indiferencia.


	5. El susurro de la soledad.

**_??:??. Calabozos del Venganza. Mar de Khori._ **

Se abrazó a sus propias rodillas, en un intento por mantenerse cálido, y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir y escapar de una realidad tan asfixiante. Sin embargo, unos pasos firmes y pesados resonaron por las escaleras de madera, ¿acaso ya había llegado la hora de la comida?

Una figura se plantó delante de su celda, y esperó a que le lanzase un trozo de pan, o con suerte una insulsa sopa de pescado, pero nada aterrizó sobre el suelo.

— ¿Ni siquiera vais a saludar?— Una voz afilada cortó el aire que trataba de expandir sus pulmones—. Os he traído un pequeño presente.

Alzó la vista, desde la esquina de su celda, observándole con una mirada exhausta y opaca, en la que sólo se podía apreciar indiferencia. Su vida en aquella prisión no tenía sentido alguno. Aunque no fue capaz de aguantar el jadeo que escapó de sus labios al percibir el olor que desprendía aquel cuenco con carne cocinada. Empezó a salivar, respirando con fuerza y hundiéndose en esos ojos helados que le analizaban detalladamente.

— ¿Lo queréis? — Hanks volvió a jadear, abrazándose a sí mismo, con las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus párpados—. Sólo tenéis que pedirlo.

Ya no le quedaba ego, tampoco ira, simplemente un agujero de desesperación. Se acercó gateando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, agarrándose a la verja de metal y asintiendo arrodillado. Sólo un poco, un poco de algo que lo alejase de esa monotonía irrespirable.

— Por favor...—balbuceó en un hilo de voz.

El cuenco le fue otorgado de inmediato, hundió sus dedos en este, hincando los dientes en el trozo de carne con ansias y desesperación, desgarrándolo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

Esta vez no tuvo ninguna duda.

— Hanks… mi nombre es Hanks.

— Así que Hanks… ¿No tenéis apellido? — El joven negó—. ¿Ni familia?

Su tono le hizo temblar, era suave y constante, pero escondía cierta sorna. El rubio negó respirando con angustia; con la boca llena y los dedos manchados. Había algo en ese joven, algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. No era su camisa de seda blanquecina, ni esos pantalones que, junto a las botas de cuero, emanaban opulencia por cada costura… Era su esencia, la forma en la que su presencia llenaba la estancia y le hacía sentir el ser más diminuto del universo.

— Ya os dije que nunca la he tenido —afirmó el rubio sin titubeos, aferrándose de nuevo a la verja e intentando ponerse en pie, se sentía muy débil—. ¿Qué vais a… hacer conmigo? ¿Qué queréis de mí…? No sé nada de mis padres…

Era incapaz de articular una simple palabra sin que sus cuerdas vocales temblasen de ansiedad. Se hundió en lo más profundo de sus pupilas, esperando encontrar allí un poco de claridad, sin embargo, sólo atisbó ese aura rojiza tan intensa que contrastaba con su iris azulado. El capitán curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tan dulce como retorcida, que inundó su organismo del más puro terror. Sus dedos se hicieron paso por la verja, tomándolo por la barbilla y pegándole contra esta, dejando sus rostros muy cerca. Podía distinguir a la perfección su cálido y suave aliento, entremezclándose con su aroma personal y, por un segundo, dudó de si los escalofríos eran realmente fruto del miedo.

Le atrapó en el interior de su gélido océano, conectando ambas miradas de la forma más intensa en la que alguien lo había hecho nunca. Se sentía completamente expuesto, mientras el muchacho se adentraba en sus pupilas casi a la fuerza, descubriendo todos sus secretos.

Pero entonces se separó, soltándole y alejándose de la reja.

— N-No… Os lo ruego… No os vayáis…—suplicó el chico intentando sacar las manos para atraparlo.

Pero el pirata ni siquiera se giró, continuó ascendiendo por las escaleras, mientras su pobre prisionero hacía retumbar las paredes entre gritos y llantos.

Porque no podía enfrentarse de nuevo a la soledad en ausencia de tiempo, ni al futuro incierto. Porque cualquier cosa era mejor, los castigos, las torturas...

Lo que fuera menos eso.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Volved!

Frío y soledad.

[...]

**_22:37. Bosque. Reinos de Arryn._ **

Las noches a la intemperie tenían dos perspectivas: libertad y calma para Fenrir, molestia e incomodidad para Caleb. Aunque aquella un nuevo individuo les acompañaba en la crepitante hoguera que habían preparado. Acampar en mitad del bosque iba acompañado de olores frescos y aire limpio, del ulular de los búhos y las vibraciones constantes de los grillos. Un escenario que, aunque cubierto por un manto de frío y humedad, resultaba relajante e incluso somnífero, pudiendo alzar la vista y descubrir el cielo estrellado entre las copas de los árboles. Sin embargo, también implicaba una serie de riesgos, de criaturas que despertaban al anochecer, hambrientas, y otros viajeros de intención desconocida.

— Únicamente comeré esta porción, no os preocupéis —susurró Keith con cierto reparo, llevándose un trozo a la boca. Aunque sólo se topó con la indiferencia del elfo, que continuó devorando su trozo de pan y las piezas de fruta que tenía en el regazo.

— Él no come carne—le aclaró el moreno con la boca llena. A Keith le resultó extraño, pues jamás supo de alguien que no se alimentase de animales, quizá los elfos si eran más peculiares de lo que creía.— Ni siquiera nos habéis dicho vuestro nombre— continuó, captando su atención.

— Keith, mi señor… — respondió con educación. Después de todo ellos eran nobles y él un simple tabernero.

— Mi señor… —El muchacho dejó escapar una risa cantarina— ¿Has escuchado eso, Fenrir? —Pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta un claro gruñido, antes de levantarse del suelo y caminar para echar un par de troncos más a la hoguera—. Normalmente no es seco, bueno… no tanto —le aclaró por lo bajini, aun así el pecoso consiguió escucharle.

— Caleb, una palabra más y me vuelvo a Talerith. — Este simplemente suspiró y asintió, no era habitual ver a su compañero de mal humor, sin embargo, las situaciones novedosas e inesperadas siempre le ponían de los nervios.

Aunque el joven sabía que esa seriedad y amargura en su mirada tenía nombre y apellidos. Unos demasiado nobles y malditos para ser siquiera nombrados.

— ¿Por qué huís de Sylvas? —le preguntó, en un intento por distender el ambiente—. Parece un buen pueblo.

— Es un buen pueblo.— Su contestación consiguió dejarle aún más confuso.

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Keith se acercó más a la hoguera, calentándose las manos. Era una noche especialmente fría para ser primavera, aunque él estaba acostumbrado al clima de su reino.

— ¿Si no respondo me dejaréis tirado en mitad del bosque?

No estaba incómodo con aquellos dos caballeros, al menos no demasiado, pero seguían siendo desconocidos. Sus padres siempre le habían hablado de la importancia de no confiar en cualquiera, sin embargo… ¿acaso tenía otra opción? Aunque el hecho de que no le hubiesen pedido nada a cambio aumentaba su cautela, pues en el mundo nada era gratis.

—¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo? — respondió el moreno con cierta diversión—. Digamos que es el precio por protegeros.— Y efectivamente ahí estaba, aun así no comprendía por qué tanto interés en los problemas de un simple pueblerino.

— No tenéis que responder. Ignoradle.

La voz del Fenrir apareció de repente, sorprendiendo a ambos, mientras volvía a sentarse frente a la hoguera y sus ojos se empapaban del reflejo del fuego danzando al son del viento. En realidad, prefería no contestar, que el recorrido hasta Arryn se quedase simplemente en eso, pues no quería aprender por las malas el precio de las palabras, de irse de la lengua y sufrir las consecuencias.

— ¿Estás defendiendo al desconocido en vez de a tu compañero del alma? — se quejó, llevándose una mano al pecho, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada que ocultaba una advertencia, y que este captó al vuelo.

— Yo haré la primera guardia.

— Puedo hacerla yo si estáis muy cans-…—intervino Keith, siendo interrumpido de nuevo por el elfo.

— ¿Me creéis tan insensato como para dejar a un desconocido despierto mientras dormimos?

Su voz sonó tan tajante como en su primer encuentro, acompañada por esa mirada oscura y apagada, impregnada de una furia desconcertante para el pobre tabernero, que simplemente intentaba ser agradable y considerado. ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Tanto le molestaba la compañía de un pueblerino indefenso que sólo buscaba una mísera oportunidad lejos de su hogar? Pensó que tal vez ese fuera su verdadero carácter, que los habitantes de Talerith no eran tan perfectos y angelicales como el mundo entero predicaba, sin embargo… Incluso su compañero parecía sorprendido ante su actitud.

— Yo me iré ya a dormir, estoy cansado— respondió este último, apoyando la cabeza sobre su bolsa y encogiéndose para taparse con la propia capa.

La serenata del bosque devoró el silencio que se había establecido alrededor de aquella fogata. Caleb yacía dormido frente a la misma, con las sombras y luces del fuego bailando sobre su piel atezada. Y luego estaba Fenrir, que continuaba con esas orbes verdosas perdidas en el interior de las llamas, como si entre ellas hubiese encontrado algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando. El pueblerino creía que salir de aventuras implicaba charlas nocturnas, risas y diversión, que su primer intento de socialización fuera de su tierra sería un poco menos… aburrido. Pero desde luego sus expectativas habían sido aplastadas con avidez por la cruda realidad.

Quería preguntarles a qué se dedicaban, que le hablasen acerca de sus mejores aventuras, también de las situaciones en la que vieron su vida peligrar. Quería novedad, acción, cualquier cosa que le hiciese reafirmar su decisión y devorase esas ganas de volver corriendo a Sylvas. Al menos la sensación de perderse en la naturaleza era nueva y agradable, le recordaba a las noches veraniegas en la que se tendía sobre el pasto para admirar las estrellas.

Tal vez lo mejor fuera dormir por el momento, adelantar el tiempo y probar suerte al día siguiente. Pero no podía dejar de mirar al caballero de ojos verdes y piel salpicada. Quizá por ser la primera vez que se topaba con un elfo, o por ese aura misteriosa y gélida que le envolvía. Aunque el temblor constante de su cuerpo le llamó la atención, ¿es que acaso tenía frío?

Se quitó la capa, dispuesto a realizar una buena acción, tal vez así conseguiría ganarse su amabilidad ¿no? Sin embargo, la reacción de Fenrir fue muy distinta a la que esperaba. Posó la vista sobre la mano del tabernero y la capa que esta sostenía, conectando por un instante sus pupilas y volviendo la mirada a la hoguera. ¿Eso había sido una especie de rechazo o simplemente le había ignorado? Keith frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la tela de nuevo, creyendo que quizá no había captado su intención.

— Estáis temblando…

Sus ojos le atraparon, brillantes y ardientes, sin ápice alguno de esa tonalidad boscosa, pero a la vez tan fríos y húmedos como el abrazo de la brisa nocturna. El castaño no comprendía qué ocurría, por qué no tomaba la dichosa prenda, se abrigaba y le agradecía por ser tan considerado. Al menos unas simples palabras, con suerte descubrir su sonrisa. La respuesta era sencilla, el destino le tenía guardada una sorpresa.

— No necesito la preocupación de un tabernero — espetó con cierto desdén, impropio de las historias que sonaban sobre su raza, pero afín a las experiencias con caballeros y nobles.

— Creía que los elfos erais más educados y agradables — protestó visiblemente molesto, no pensaba tolerar que se mofasen de él una vez más—. Mi empleo no me hace menos válido que a vos, mi señor — continuó, con esa pizca de ironía mordaz.

— Lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de huir por vuestra propia cuenta de Sylvas.

La gota que colmó el vaso. Si tan solo fuera más valiente… Si tan solo fuese capaz de liberar esa vorágine de emociones que le sacudían el pecho… Pero simplemente se quedó mirándolo, callado y con los dientes apretados. Porque en el fondo tenía razón, era un cobarde, un tabernero inútil que continuaba desperdiciando su potencial en vez de tomar las riendas y huir en busca de su verdadero camino.

Pero eso se había acabado. El Keith de Sylvas había muerto para siempre. Y ahora demostraría, a todos aquellos que jamás creyeron en él, las grandes cosas que era capaz de hacer.

Se convertiría en el mejor hechicero de los Reinos de Arryn, y entonces, nadie volvería a ponerle en duda.

[...]

**_??:??. Calabozos del Venganza. Mar de Khori._ **

Lo peor del silencio constante es escuchar los gritos de tu propia mente, aquellos que se mantuvieron toda la vida encerrados y siendo pospuestos por causas de mayor importancia.

Realmente no había demasiada diferencia entre su anterior vida y estar encadenado a un barco a la deriva, en mitad de la nada. Quizá la diferencia radicaba en que mantenía su cabeza ocupada tratando de sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel y egoísta, permitiéndole escapar de la realidad que compartía, esa que apestaba a soledad y angustia. Al principio incluso añoraba huir de los guardias y poner su integridad en riesgo por un trozo de pan, o ir de taberna en taberna probando suerte con sus dados, poco honrados, durante los juegos de azar. Necesitaba algún estímulo, cualquier cosa que le mantuviese con vida… Y su clavo ardiendo fue ese hombre de ojos helados.

Siempre que aparecía entre las sombras formulaba la misma pregunta y Hanks siempre le regalaba la misma respuesta: no sabía nada más; entonces el capitán se iba. Aún así, su mera presencia era como una golosina, el momento perfecto para interactuar y escaparse por unos minutos de esa cárcel eterna. Incluso sus palabras, gélidas y afiladas, empezaron a resultarle cálidas en comparación a la ausencia de las mismas. Era mejor sentir el dolor y la ira a ahogarte en el vacío.

Al principio intentaba desviar la atención, arrebatarle un poco de información para tener algo en lo que pensar durante el periodo de soledad y hallar alguna forma de salir de aquel lugar. Pero el joven era como un escudo de acero, una coraza impenetrable que, en cuanto no obtenía lo que quería, simplemente se marchaba. Tampoco funcionó contarle una absurda patraña, incluso cuando consiguió armar una historia que, aún teniendo sus agujeros, se sostenía bastante bien. Desde luego engañarle no era una opción a barajar.

Hanks pasaba su encerramiento intentando estudiar nuevas alternativas, teorías absurdas sobre qué querría de él, por qué sus padres eran tan importantes si ni siquiera les conocía. ¿Algún pago pendiente? ¿Una fortuna secreta? Tenía tantas dudas… y ninguna respuesta.

Se obcecó tanto en aquellas ideas, en hallar alguna solución a sus preguntas, en descubrir la fórmula secreta para entablar una conversación con el pirata que le retuviese allí por más de unos simples minutos… Que empezó a olvidar cuál era su objetivo. Los planes de huida, las opciones para abandonar aquella nave en cuanto atracasen en la costa... Incluso qué hacer después. De repente todos sus reflexiones se aglomeraban alrededor de su estancia en el barco y aquel pirata con aspecto de noble.

Sin embargo, después de tantas horas, días, semanas… ¿quién sabe si incluso meses? Todo empezó a cambiar. El muchacho cada vez tardaba más en aparecer, o quizá la ausencia de tiempo empezó a hacerse más densa y asfixiante. Ya no existía nada, sólo el crujir de la madera y el gemido del mar, junto a esa oscuridad perpetua que en ocasiones visitaban tripulantes pasajeros y considerados que buscaban prolongar su infierno. Pero del capitán no había ni rastro.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, por más irreal que este resultase, inundado en soledad, había descubierto el verdadero significado de la añoranza. De echar de menos la presencia del rubio, pues incluso sus burlas y vejaciones le parecían un regalo. Lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo y cuya ausencia le había sumido en una especie de letargo de apatía en el que el tiempo había parado de transcurrir. En el que sólo era capaz de rogarle a los Dioses por volver a escuchar las pisadas de sus botas y empaparse de ese aroma exótico que conseguía nublarle la mente.

Sus motivaciones se esfumaron tras tantas negativas, agotado porque todos esos esfuerzos fueran en vano, un continuo recordatorio de lo inútil que era, y había sido, a lo largo de su vida. Incluso aquel que le dedicó atención, por más que fuese para usarla en su contra, había terminado por abandonarle entre aquellas rejas.

Un muñeco de trapo, repleto de rotos y descosidos, que jamás debió existir. Un muñeco que jamás conoció el amor ni la atención, por causas ajenas al interés. Tal vez era hora de dejar de sufrir, de aceptar su destino y ahogarse en aquel océano congelado que tantos años llevaba intentando devorarle.


	6. El aroma de la vida.

**_19:23. Reinos de Arryn._ **

Una vez el Sol se coló por entre las ramas de aquel frondoso bosque sus ojos se abrieron. No podían perder el tiempo descansando pues, aunque el camino no fuese extremadamente largo, y mucho menos en comparación al que llevaban recorrido, hacer esperar a un príncipe no solía ser la mejor de las opciones.

Caleb iba al frente, silbando con alegría una de aquellas melodías de su tierra y respondiendo a los pajarillos que se unían con sus agudos y dulces cánticos. A diferencia de Fenrir y Keith, que no compartían su estado anímico, y eso hacía el ambiente mucho más incómodo que el día anterior. Por supuesto el moreno trató de mitigar dicha tensión pero terminó optando por ignorar el asunto y darles el espacio que parecían necesitar.

Hasta que el elfo se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Agh! No… No es por aquí. Este plano está mal.

— ¿Cómo va a estar mal, Fenrir? Déjame echar un vistazo. — El castaño se hizo a un lado, observando desde fuera como ambos analizaban el pergamino tratando de localizar el verdadero sendero.

— Aquí está Sylvas, aquí el bosque donde dormimos anoche y… ¿Qué es esto?

— La cadena montañosa que tenemos que bordear, está cerca de Lothan.

— ¿Y entonces qué montañas son esas? — Fenrir alzó la vista, rascándose la nuca agobiado y volviendo a posarla en el papel. ¿Por qué no aparecía nada? ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

— Es un antiguo yacimiento minero — interrumpió Keith captando la atención de ambos, para perderla de inmediato.

— Tenemos que volver, hasta el riachuelo y luego continuar al suroeste, ¿no? — le preguntó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro antes de que el peliblanco gruñese asintiendo y guardando el plano.

— No me puedo creer que hayamos perdido medio día de camino.

— Vamos, Fenrir, no pasa na-...

— ¡Si pasa! Tenemos que llegar con tiempo — vociferó con la voz temblorosa, colgándose el saco de nuevo y empezando a caminar con rapidez—. Vamos.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del chico, uno por esa falta de tolerancia al descontrol, el otro por lo desorientado que parecía desde su encuentro con el tabernero. Aunque para Caleb no era un misterio cuál debía ser el motivo, únicamente había una cosa que causase tales estragos en el joven de ojos verdes.

— Mi señor...—La voz del muchacho hizo que ambos se girasen de nuevo, encontrándole plantado en el mismo sitio—. Hay otra opción.

Que Keith no se hubiese atrevido a huir de su pueblo no implicaba que no tuviese un plan en mente, un trayecto planteado y repleto de opciones. Quizá no conocía el terreno a la perfección pero justamente aquellas minas abandonadas siempre habían dado mucho de qué hablar en su reino. Se planteó si facilitarle o no el camino, difuminar esa angustia que parecía haberle devorado, pues después de lo de anoche lo último que le apetecía era ser amable con él. Sin embargo, cuanto antes llegasen a Arryn antes podría despegarse de aquellos dos guerreros.

— Meras habladurías, tardaremos menos si las atravesamos — respondió Caleb con firmeza, tirando de la mano de su compañero, que se zafó cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su vista hacia el pueblerino.

— ¿Es un sitio seguro?

— No lo sé —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre se han contado historias, de viajeros que se adentraron y jamás volvieron. Los pueblos están repletos de leyendas.

Aún recordaba la de aquel cliente que juraba haberse topado con un horrible monstruo oscuro y de ojos ensangrentados en el interior de los túneles, que le persiguió hasta que encontró la salida semanas después de ingresar en las cavernas. No obstante, todas las historias que escuchó tenían algo en común, una exageración del tiempo y los acontecimientos que le restaban veracidad.

— Saldríamos al lago de Thurin, nos ahorraríamos al menos un día de viaje, Fenrir — insistió el moreno, apoyando la mano en su hombro, mientras este se mantenía observando el tabernero con cierta desconfianza—. Sabes que conmigo no tendremos problema allí dentro.

Y rezó porque el muchacho tuviese razón, pues efectivamente terminaron poniendo rumbo a aquel yacimiento escalonado y teñido en tonalidades pardas y rojizas. El ambiente del terreno era agradable y corría una brisa mucho más intensa que la que asediaba los bosques. Fenrir siempre había preferido estar refugiado en el interior de los mismos, Caleb disponer de un espacio abierto donde poder visualizar todo desde el mismo punto.

Y Keith… A Keith le bastaba con no verse atrapado en un lugar desconocido y que distase de lo que habituaba.

Una vez el Sol se puso decidieron acampar a unos metros de la entrada de la cueva, dispuestos a adentrarse al amanecer, cuando la luz sirviese de ayuda para encontrar la salida. Montaron un pequeño campamento y prepararon todo para encender un fuego, admirando como el cielo se teñía de ese azulado crepuscular y las nubes viajaban por este a toda velocidad.

— Voy a buscar ramas.

El elfo asintió, observando cómo su compañero se perdía tras la maleza. Se envolvió en su capa, abrazándose las piernas y posando la vista en el suelo. Se sentía incómodo, incómodo y extraño, sorprendido porque la simple aparición de un joven pudiese haber empeorado todos aquellos pensamientos que llevaban años clavándose en su pecho. Odiaba verse así de inseguro y despistado, volver a despertar al Fenrir inexperto y emocional que tanto tiempo había tratado de sepultar tras profesionalidad y sensatez.

— Keith, quería disculparme por…

— Si es por haberos ayudado no hace falta — le interrumpió el castaño, quitándose los zapatos y vaciándolos de tierra, dejando sus pies descubiertos para que estos se aireasen después del camino.

— No es por eso — le rebatió de inmediato—. Quería hacerlo pero no encontré el momento— Se quedó mirándole en silencio, con esa punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Odiaba ser así, dejarse llevar por todo el dolor con el que convivía y pagarlo con gente que no merecía aquello—. Mi comportamiento anoche dejó mucho que desear, no sois menos válido que yo por vuestra profesión, y tampoco un cobarde por no haber huido de vuestro pueblo.

— Tampoco me importa si es eso lo que pensáis, una vez lleguemos a Arryn todo esto dará igual.

Keith continuó con la vista puesta en sus zapatos, agitándolos y limpiándolos. Mentiría si dijera que no agradecía las palabras del elfo, que no aliviaba, aunque fuese un poco, la molestia con la que llevaba lidiando desde la noche anterior. Pero eso no quitaba la realidad. En Sylvas podías permitirte ser amable y confiado, involucrarte con la gente y compartir aquello que tenías, sin embargo, fuera de su pequeño pueblo las cosas serían muy diferentes y debía acostumbrarse. Forjar una coraza que no permitiese que las opiniones de los demás le afectasen tanto.

— ¿Por qué no nos preguntasteis directamente? — cuestionó el peliblanco de repente, provocándole cierto estupor y dudando sobre si responderle con la verdad o una de esas mentiras con las que salir del paso.

— Porque por regla general los nobles no suelen ser personas caritativas y aquellos sin poder buscan algo a cambio— terminó por confesar, encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando las palmas de sus manos—. Como podéis ver no tengo nada.

— Tenéis un buen sentido de la orientación e improvisación— apuntó—. Son cosas importantes en un viaje.

Pero, a diferencia de lo que Fenrir esperaba, la respuesta del muchacho fue muy distinta. Permaneció observándole, en silencio, como si estuviese focalizando todos sus esfuerzos en comprender qué diantres le movía a ser, repentinamente, tan amable.

— No sé qué buscáis, mi señor, pero los adulamientos no son necesarios.

— No soy señor de nadie.— Y es que pocas cosas le molestaban más al pecoso que el continuo trato desigual que venía junto a su oficio—. Si vais a acompañarnos en este trayecto agradecería que me trataseis como a un igual.— Formar parte de la nobleza dejó de interesarle tras conocer a Caleb y abandonar sus tareas en el palacio.

— ¿Como a un igual? — El joven asintió, bajo la atenta mirada de su reciente compañero de viaje. Keith, sin embargo, no tenía claro que estuviese hablando en serio. Sabía que esa condescendencia propia del experto aparecería en cualquier momento, y estaba harto de que le aplastasen una y otra vez—. Bien —respondió, rebuscando en su pantalón y sacando el cuchillo de su cinturón. Uno de cocina, afilado y desgastado, con el que poco podría causar más allá de una infección—. Aceptaré vuestras disculpas si me ganáis a un duelo.

Fenrir se quedó mirándole, incrédulo por su condición, preguntándose si no sería mejor desviarla hasta otra menos peligrosa. Un pueblerino inexperto, sin experiencia en combate y con un arma inservible contra el guardia real que ofreció sus servicios al reino de Talerith y al Imperio de Khori, además de numerosas misiones cumplidas. Aunque no podía negar que, al menos, tenía agallas.

— ¿A un duelo? — Asintió—. ¿Con eso?— le preguntó señalando el cuchillo, y Keith volvió a asentir—. ¿Estáis seguro?

El castaño se puso en pie, descalzo y empuñando su arma, caminando hasta posicionarse delante de él y flexionar ligeramente sus rodillas inclinando la espalda a su vez. El peliblanco tuvo que esforzarse porque no se le escapase una risa desafortunada, y es que jamás había visto a alguien prepararse de aquella forma.

— No es por subestimaros pero… —Él también se alzó, abandonando las botas con el resto de sus cosas para igualar las condiciones de alguna manera, desenvainando su espada y jugueteando con ella antes de colocarse frente al chico, a un par de metros—. ¿Habéis luchado antes?

— Una vez me peleé con las gallinas de la granja — relató el tabernero antes de impulsarse hacia él con una energía descomunal.

Fenrir simplemente lo esquivó, enarcando las cejas sorprendido por su actitud. Hacía tiempo que no se topaba con alguien tan osado, y a la vez imprudente. Sin embargo, Keith no pensaba en nada más que en lanzarse de cabeza a la vida adulta, a lo que significaba luchar y poner tu integridad en juego.

Volvió a correr hacia él, provocando que el filo de ambas armas chocasen, empujando con fuerza y gruñendo mientras el elfo le observaba descolocado. ¿Qué pensaba ganar con aquel estúpido combate? Aunque al mismo tiempo era divertido, ver cómo intentaba abrirse paso a la fuerza, incluso luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. No es que su forma física dejase que desear pero el castaño gozaba de una musculatura a tener en cuenta.

No obstante, por mucho que procurase no conseguía darle ni un mísero golpe, y eso le incitaba a poner más de su energía en cada uno de los intentos. Energía a la que el elfo acostumbraba y que había aprendido a volver en contra de sus adversarios. Y en una de esas respuestas el borde de su hoja seccionó su brazo creando una brecha que, aunque superficial, comenzó a sangrar escandalosamente.

— ¿Estáis bien? — interrumpió el peliblanco de inmediato, acercándose preocupado. Aunque lo único que recibió fue el golpe certero del pie descalzo contra su abdomen, haciéndole caer al suelo y perder la espada por unos segundos.  
  
— No necesito la preocupación de un elfo maleducado y pretencioso.

El chico no pudo evitar alzar las cejas y mostrar esa expresión de absoluta sorpresa, especialmente al recordar que aquellas fueron sus propias palabras la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Aunque no le regaló mucho tiempo para pensar pues volvió a lanzarse hacia él, con vehemencia, tratando de quedar encima y que el combate finalizase.

Pero el pecoso no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil.

— Vais a necesitar algo más que determinación y tozudez en Arryn — articuló con franqueza, girando sobre la tierra y apoyándose con la rodilla para volver a ponerse en pie.

— Iluminadme, mi señor.

El tabernero realizó una excéntrica y exagerada reverencia, que terminó por curvar los labios del elfo de manera inevitable. Normalmente los combates con Caleb eran divertidos, pero sin duda alguna, el encuentro con el pueblerino de Sylvas, estaba dándole que pensar. Una especie de brisa fresca que se colaba en mitad de toda aquella monotonía. Que llevaba sin sentir desde aquel atardecer en el palacio de Ezhel.

— Para empezar rapidez.

Jugueteó con su espada preparado para responder a su próximo movimiento, que no tardó en llegar. En cuanto volvió a abalanzarse sobre él espero a una distancia prudente hasta tener la punta de su cuchillo frente a los ojos para agacharse, quedando con una rodilla anclada, y colar las manos por entre sus brazos. Los separó con un movimiento raudo y seco, provocando que el arma cayese.

— Astucia —murmuró antes de moverse y atrapar uno de sus brazos, mientras el castaño forcejeaba y el elfo usaba dicha fuerza a su favor. No le tomó demasiado tiempo luxar el diestro y dejarle pegado contra su pecho, de espaldas—. Y quizá un poco de experiencia.

Usó los dedos de su pie para lanzar el arma, tomarla en el vuelo y colocarla junto a su garganta. Keith ni siquiera se vio capaz de librarse, tampoco lo intentó. Continuaba sorprendido por la artimaña con la que el elfo había ganado el combate. Sin fuerza ni grandes habilidades con la espada, sólo analizando sus movimientos.

— ¿Entonces disculpáis mi falta de modales? — La voz del peliblanco chocó directamente contra su oído, descargando un escalofrío que le atravesó hasta la punta de los pies. Aún llevando días de camino continuaba emanando ese aroma mentolado y dulzón, que se había apoderado por completo de su olfato.

— Con un cuchillo en el cuello sería estúpido negarme, ¿no creéis? — El elfo sonrió, dejando ver por primera vez su perfecta dentadura, noqueando por la cercanía al pobre tabernero, que jamás tuvo el placer de conversar a esa distancia con uno de ellos.

El manto nocturno les había atrapado en mitad de aquella reyerta y tan sólo la luz lunar conseguía regalarles un poco de claridad, iluminar sus rostros y permitir atisbar en ellos una evidente expresión. Los ojos verdosos del peliblanco, que aún perdiéndose en esa paleta de colores fríos y distantes, guardaba en su interior una peculiar calidez; la mirada de su rival, envuelta en curiosidad, también en cierta admiración, pero sobre todo en absoluta calma.

Allí, en mitad de la nada, de un terreno abierto y ocupado por la brisa nocturna, presidido por una luna llena libre de nubosidad, se sentía como en todas aquellas noches en las que salía de casa para descubrir nuevas estrellas. Solo que ahora era libre. Libre de verdad.

— No os lo recomiendo, pero ya veo que no va con vos someteros a nadie — respondió, jugueteando con el mango del cuchillo entre sus dedos—. Os aconsejaría buscaros otro arma, y alguien que pueda enseñaros cómo usarla.

— Me parece una buena forma de ganaros mi perdón.— Fenrir alzó las cejas, volviendo a mirarle, sin soltarlo ni separarse de su cuerpo. Pensaba que el pueblerino no gozaba de tanta iniciativa, que se trataba de un muchacho tímido y asustadizo pero, de nuevo, estaba equivocado.

— Creía que ya lo había hecho, ¿o acaso tengo que humillaros más? — Keith intentó zafarse a codazos mientras el peliblanco se reía a carcajadas y lo apretaba con más fuerza.

— ¿Acaso no os atrevéis a enseñarme? —se quejó con el ceño fruncido, aunque mostrando cierta diversión en su voz, manteniendo la vista al frente—. ¿Tan poco capaz me véis?

— La táctica de la valentía no os funcionará conmigo, “Campeón de las gallinas”.

— ¿“Campeón de las gallinas”? — le preguntó sin comprender aquel repentino nombramiento.

— Todo caballero debe tener un título y, de momento, no conozco más victorias salvo esa.

El castaño negó, dejando escapar una risa contagiosa. Debía admitir que, cuando el muchacho no estaba de mal humor, su compañía resultaba bastante agradable. Como si abandonase su coraza mostrando una personalidad más alegre y amable. Menos ligada a la nobleza.

— Tenéis potencial y fuerza, además de agallas, no obstante para luchar hace falta también tranquilidad.

— No conozco a nadie más tranquilo que vos. Empezáis a quedaros sin excusas para enseñarme.

Volvió a negar, sonriente, antes de suspirar y aflojar el agarre. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía así con alguien que no fuese Caleb, que no se olvidaba del mundo para centrarse en el presente, en su propio cuerpo luchando y fluyendo, en el calor del joven, que continuaba pegado contra él, y emanaba ese aroma a tierra y ganado. Un olor particular y al que no acostumbraba, pero que tampoco le resultaba desagradable.

— No necesito excusas para oponerme —le respondió apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, topándose con su rostro una vez este lo giró ligeramente.

— ¿No vais a hacerlo entonces? — El chico acortó las distancias, curvando los labios de Fenrir en una sonrisa por cómo continuaba manteniendo su seguridad.

— Chst… —siseó, tomando de nuevo el cuchillo y posando la punta sobre su barbilla, impidiendo que se pegase más a él.

No tenía muy claro qué tenía aquel chico, que había pasado toda la vida encerrado en un pueblo sirviendo comida y alcohol en una taberna, pero, de alguna forma, conseguía despertar a ese elfo, joven y repleto de ilusiones, que creyó haber destruido en el pasado.

— ¡Fenrir! ¡¿Qué haces?!— El peliblanco simplemente estalló en risas al ver a su amigo emerger de la maleza y correr hacia ellos con esa expresión de alarma en su rostro. Soltó a su prisionero entregándole el cuchillo y recuperó su propia espada envainándola—. ¡Suéltale! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

— Tranquilo, sólo estaba dándole su primera lección.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, empapados en esa diversión de la que se veían incapaces de escapar, y Keith captó la respuesta al vuelo.

Tal vez toparse con aquel elfo había sido el golpe de suerte que necesitaba.


	7. El perfume de la muerte.

**_??:??. Calabozos del Venganza. Mar de Khori._ **

Dejarse morir no es sencillo. Obligarte a negarle a tu estómago aquello que mataría por obtener. Los primeros días fueron un continuo delirio, un explosión constante de emociones contradictorias que terminaban por dejarle agotado, junto a los consecuentes dolores. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo transcurría la sensación predominante era calma y aceptación, vagar entre la realidad y el sueño sin poder distinguir el fino velo que las separaba.

En ocasiones escuchaba pasos, murmullos, cómo le dejaban la comida y volvían después para recoger el plato intacto. Incluso podía apreciar las sonatas de aquellos seres de los que hablaban las leyendas, que surcaban el océano atrayendo a los marineros con sus dulces y demoníacas melodías, sirviéndole a Hanks como canciones de cuna.

Era como acariciar de una vez lo que algunos denominaban paraíso. La verdadera felicidad. Tal vez su alma no pertenecía a la vida, sino a la muerte, a los cantos de las sirenas y el fondo del mar.

Hasta que su voz le sacó de aquella burbuja de plenitud.

— Así que habéis decidido no comer.— El muchacho no podía siquiera creer que se hubiese dignado a aparecer después de tanto tiempo. Después de abandonarle como a un perro moribundo en las profundidades de su barco. Aun así no le quedaba energía para malgastarla en alguien como él, en un desconocido que no había supuesto en su vida mas que un clavo ardiente al que sujetarse para no lanzarse al abismo—. ¿No vais a decir nada?

Silencio. El capitán avanzó sorprendido, avistando al joven, que yacía encogido entre las sombras de aquella prisión.

— En realidad venía a haceros una propuesta —continuó, en un intento por captar su atención. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sólo el crujir de la madera y el sonido de las olas golpear las paredes—. ¿Ya habéis perdido la curiosidad? Tras meses con todas esas preguntas…

Y es que el supuesto huérfano se había mantenido constante, tanto con sus contestaciones como con sus preguntas, por mucho que tratase de usar su astucia para arrancarle algo de información. Pero Yunuen estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de presos: los que suplicaban por su vida, los que se henchían de orgullo y terminaban devorados por el mar, los que terminaban cayendo en sus redes… Y luego estaba él, que cumplía todas menos la primera.

Debía admitir que le costó más de lo esperado en un principio, sus reacciones estaban repletas de odio y altanería, reacio a permitir que cualquier ente de este o cualquiera de los mundos volviese a pisotearle. Y por supuesto Yunuen no lo hizo. Era como verse reflejado en él, ese chico ingenuo que sólo buscaba labrar su propio destino y que fue aplastado por la férrea decisión de un azar injusto e implacable. Sólo le quedaba usar ese veneno que tantos años llevaba almacenando en su interior, las dulces dosis que conseguían pasar desapercibidas por su futilidad pero que fueron rellenando su pobre y deshecho corazón.

— ¿Estáis intentando morir por inanición? — le preguntó de nuevo, quedándose apoyado en uno de los rincones—. Os creía más obstinado.

— Déjadme en paz…

— No os juzgo, me parece una sabia decisión dada la situación.— Pero Yunuen tenía que probar varias de sus teorías y encontrar el hueco por el que seguir reptando—. Aunque pensaba dejaros en libertad al llegar a tierra, atracaremos en un par de días.

— Podéis lanzarme al océano, seré más útil allí.

El pirata alzó las cejas, sorprendido con su propuesta. En su mente todo estaba yendo tal y como el plan indicaba, al principio continuaba mostrando esos arrebatos de orgullo y seguridad, después llegaron las súplicas, la necesidad de escapar de aquella cárcel de oscuridad que pronto derivó en la creación de nuevas metas, de una especie de dependencia hacia el contacto con el resto de humanos. Nadie en El Venganza le hablaba. Nadie salvo él.

Y eso le otorgó justo lo que buscaba. Poder.

Empezó a descubrir en sus ojos opacos y apagados un lejano destello, sutil e inapreciable que se encendía en lo más profundo de sus pupilas cuando aparecía por los calabozos con un poco de conversación. Yunuen le regalaba pequeñas e inapreciables pinceladas, que mantenían al joven atento para conseguir captarlas y tener entretenimiento hasta su próximo encuentro. Sin embargo… la última etapa de su plan se le fue de las manos, y justo por eso se hallaba en la zona más emergida del barco, intentando adentrarse en su interior antes de que las sombras le devorasen para siempre.

— Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, mi querido ladrón de joyas.

Hanks continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sumido en aquel océano vacío donde nada dolía y a la vez existir resultaba insoportable. No comprendía a aquel hombre, que tantos meses se mostró críptico y misterioso, incapaz de otorgarle más que palabras enrevesadas, y de repente le prometía libertad e información. Pero a esas alturas… ¿qué más daba? Había perdido el interés por cualquier cosa que no fuese aquella burbuja húmeda y maloliente que prometía regalarle la muerte plácida que llevaba días buscando.

Yunuen avanzó hasta la puerta, hundiendo la llave en la cerradura y adentrándose en el interior del calabozo, repleto de olores desagradables y una humedad que le generaba náuseas, por no hablar del estado de su prisionero. Le resultó curioso que el rubio ni siquiera desviase la vista hacia la salida, que hiciese al menos el intento de escapar de aquel cubículo asfixiante, aunque fuera a rastras.

— Cuando estás en el fondo del pozo nada importa — continuó, apoyándose contra una de las paredes y posando la vista en el cuerpo del muchacho, que empezaba a compartir rasgos con el de un cadáver—. Es tan disparatado pensar que seguirás cayendo como escalar hacia a la superficie. Un lugar complicado para alguien que no sabe vivir en él.

Hanks apretó los dientes, elevando los párpados con pesadez para clavar sus pupilas consumidas en las gélidas orbes de aquel muchacho.

— No sabéis nada… —escupió con desprecio, exhausto de que hablase de su posición cuando no había pasado ni un maldito segundo en el interior de aquella celda.

— Yo también lo intenté en su momento —admitió, topándose con cierta sorpresa en su mirada, que trató de esconder con rapidez—. Y me quedé aquí, en la oscuridad.

— Es estúpido vivir así…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? —le preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros y deslizando el índice por el metal oxidado de la jaula— Todo el mundo finge ser dichoso allí arriba, ebrios de felicidad, pero en realidad se alimentan de los mismos gusanos que reptan hacia la superficie.— Una melódica risa se escapó de su garganta, haciendo temblar al joven— Del odio, de la ira, de la envidia…

Sobrevivir en un mundo lóbrego y carente de felicidad no le parecía más que una tortura constante, que alargar un sinsentido que sólo le otorgaba dolor y amargura. ¿Es que acaso era posible vivir estando muerto por dentro? Mover tu cuerpo cuando sólo quieres desaparecer y que tu existencia siguiera teniendo un motivo.

Algo así no podía existir, y mucho menos para él.

— No quiero alimentarme de nada… —susurró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos—. Marchaos.

— ¿Ni siquiera del amor? —Su pregunta se le clavó en el pecho con una fuerza desgarradora, humedeciendo sus ojos—. ¿Del entendimiento y la atención?

— Cállate —espetó con rabia, aferrándose a sí mismo como si aquello le hiciese mantener su decisión.

— Yo también fui como tú, Hanks.— El pirata se acercó, con pasos firmes y haciendo resonar la suela de sus botas por la estancia, hasta quedar ante él, magnificando su estatura por la posición del muchacho.— Un joven sin familia que corría por las calles en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca y creía que aquel infierno era realmente vivir.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a comparar su horrible vida tratándose de una de esas personas que le habían hecho miserable? Le miraba como el resto, con lástima, con superioridad. Con esos ojos azulados y brillantes que se mantenían gélidos e implacables, colándose bajo su piel y quemándole la sangre. Haciéndole arder.

— Me has mantenido encerrado aquí durante… durante todo este tiempo…— susurró con una presión en el pecho insoportable y ese escozor tan particular asediando sus orbes. Se apoyó, empujando para hacer fuerza y conseguir pararse sobre sus rodillas, alzando la vista enfurecido. — ¿Sabes lo horrible que ha sido intentar sobrevivir con tanta soledad y silencio? — Atreviéndose a sujetar la tela de sus pantalones y hundir las uñas ennegrecidas en su piel.— Que ahora aparezcas aquí como si realmente te importase mi decisión es…

— ¿Es cruel? — le preguntó sorprendido, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar ante su rostro encolerizado—. ¿Soy cruel por encerrar a un ladrón en mi barco? — Aventurándose a posar sus dedos en la mandíbula del rubio, sujetándola y cortándole la respiración—. Preferirías que te hubiese matado ¿verdad?

Jadeó, incapaz de soportar aquel cúmulo de emociones que inundaban sus pulmones arrancándole la respiración, ahogándole en ese mar de dolor y rabia. ¿Por qué no podía ser atrapado por las garras de la muerte de una vez? Abandonar el mundo que tan sólo le había obsequiado con sufrimiento.

— Debiste haberlo hecho… —sollozó, sin poder aguantar más el llanto acumulado en su garganta, agarrándole de la muñeca sin desviar su mirada de la de aquel pirata—. ¿Por qué no me mataste? Es tu culpa, sabías… Sabías lo que pasaría…

— ¿Es mi culpa? — El chico afirmó con vigor y el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad para la que su falta de energía no estaba preparada—. Un joven que se ha pasado todos sus años sobreviviendo gracias a su labia y perspicacia no ha sido capaz de elaborar un plan para intentar llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar aquí encerrado! —repitió a voces, parpadeando ante el continuo escozor en sus ojos y sintiendo las lágrimas aflorar y manchar sus mejillas—. No tenía opciones ni…

— Y aún así continuaste respondiendo cada pregunta, una y otra vez — le interrumpió, limpiando la humedad de su rostro con la yema del pulgar, cortándole la respiración—. Comiendo cada porción diaria, preguntando sobre mi vida… — Suspiró, relamiendo sus labios y acariciando la tez paliducha del rubio con una suavidad que le hizo gimotear.— ¿Era cruel por no querer matarte?

Inclinó la cabeza, volviendo a derramar las lágrimas, llorando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pues en el fondo llevaba razón. Él mismo podía haber puesto punto y final a toda esta historia desde el principio, invertir el tiempo que dedicó simplemente a encontrar un hueco por el que colarse para conocer a aquel pirata misterioso y de extraño comportamiento. No quería estar en Terramar, en Arryn o Woowick, ni en ninguno de los lugares del mundo, tampoco en el calabozo gélido y húmedo de aquel barco. No quería estar en ningún lado y al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de abandonar la travesía.

— Que sigas vivo no es mi culpa, Hanks —le susurró con cierta dulzura, alzando su mentón con el índice y haciéndole temblar al toparse su rostro a tan escasa cercanía. Esos rasgos perfectos y enmarcados en su piel atezada, presididos por los ojos azules más singulares que alguna vez contempló—. Sabías perfectamente que hacer y aún así… permaneciste aquí, esperando por mi, ¿no es cierto? Suplicando que me quedase en este calabozo contigo.

Llevaba razón. Llevaba razón y aquel pensamiento le estaba matando. ¿Qué había hecho todos esos meses? ¿Qué había pasado con el Hanks que quería descubrir nuevas tierras y encontrar su propio hueco? La realidad para él había sido tan distinta… Pero las palabras del capitán le estaban abriendo los ojos, mostrándole una completamente distinta plagada de verdades que se había negado a creer.

— Nunca me pediste que te liberase—continuó, jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello que intentaban ocultar su rostro—. Nunca me rogaste por tu libertad. Aún sabiendo que buscaba algo de ti te negaste a utilizar tus artimañas conmigo.

— Dices que nunca te supliqué por mi vida...—El muchacho asintió—. Mátame…

Se aferró a su camisa de seda, hipando y notando el rastro de sus lágrimas caer una detrás de otra manchando su faz. No soportaba más todo aquello, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, que volviera a despertar sólo en mitad del calabozo oscuro que se había convertido en su infierno personal.

— No puedo matarte.

— Haré lo que quieras…—jadeó, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, notando ese embotamiento y cómo el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado—. Lo que haga falta…

Sin embargo volvió a negar, enredando sus dedos huesudos entre las hebras doradas de su cabello, haciéndole temblar y perderse más en ese peculiar aroma denso y ostentoso entremezclado con el del mar. El pícaro no entendía nada, pero tampoco tenía la lucidez necesaria como para plantearse qué estaba ocurriendo.

— Eres un chico muy especial, Hanks… —susurró con suavidad cerrando los ojos y permitiéndole reclinarse contra él—. Por eso te traje a mi barco, por eso has permanecido aquí y por eso no puedo matarte.

Seguía sin comprender nada, sin encontrarle lógica alguna a sus palabras. A que alguien pudiese encontrar en él cualquier cosa que mereciese la pena, y mucho menos el capitán de un barco pirata.

— Por mis padres…

—Shh… —siseó sin cesar sus caricias constantes, percatándose de cómo la respiración de su prisionero se calmaba—. Has aguantado mucho aquí encerrado y lo has hecho tan bien…

Reconocimiento, calidez, cariño…

— Sé por lo que has pasado, lo horrible que es la soledad, sentir que no perteneces a ningún lado y que la única escapatoria es la muerte —continuó, manteniendo ese tono calmado y dulce que tenía al rubio adormecido.

Entendimiento.

— Pero puedo ayudarte, Hanks.

Y la posibilidad de un futuro diferente.

Se despegó con cuidado, topándose con su expresión de agotamiento, esas ojeras y su rostro pálido y descompuesto. Un cuadro que él mismo había pintado, la perfecta muestra de lo roto que estaba el pobre chico por dentro.

— Sólo necesito que confíes en mí— le pidió, terminando de limpiar las lágrimas que continuaban aferradas a su rostro—. Que me dejes enseñarte cuál es tu motivo para vivir.

Se mantuvo mirando sus ojos oscuros y vacíos, donde ya no quedaba ni una pizca de orgullo o valentía. Justo la base que necesitaba para empezar a construir. Y fue entonces cuando se puso en pie, dejando escapar un denso suspiro y girándose, alterando de inmediato a su prisionero, que se inclinó para agarrarle del pantalón.

— Deberías descansar. Ordenaré que te traigan algo de cen-...

— No… Por favor… No te vayas… —le suplicó con la voz temblorosa y la mirada rota e inundada—. Por favor...—volvió a pedirle, arrastrándose hacia él.

Y Yunuen sonrió.

—No me voy.

Sonrió y se agachó, tomándole de la mano y ayudándole a incorporarse.

— Nos vamos.

[...]

**_8:30. Minas abandonadas de Wydow. Reinos de Arryn._ **

Todo estaba oscuro y olía a humedad, una sensación gélida y pegajosa que se deslizaba hasta colarse bajo la piel y entumecerte los huesos. Sabían que la mina podría ser un sitio peligroso, pero no pensaron que resultase tan laberíntica, repleta de múltiples senderos, subidas y bajadas que conducían a paraderos desconocidos.

Aunque por suerte Caleb era capaz de guiarles gracias a esa especie de sensibilidad que su propia magia incluía. El elfo comenzaba a comprender cuál era el motivo por el que el yacimiento tenía dicha fama, y es que no sólamente resultaba un camino complicado de recorrer; era el aura, ese ambiente recargado y denso que conseguía nublar la concentración de los tres individuos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían allí dentro? Las agujas del reloj de Fenrir parecían moverse con demasiada rapidez y casi no podía distinguir qué número marcaba cada una. Estaba agotado, con el rostro empapado en sudor frío y un embotamiento que no experimentaba desde hacía años.

Aunque, por supuesto, no era el único.

— Quizá deberíamos hacer una parada...—murmuró el moreno, frotándose los ojos en un intento por despertarse.

— No… Sigamos… —le respondió su compañero, sacudiendo la cabeza y avanzando—. Debe faltar poco…

Sin embargo, las cavidades nunca finalizaban en luz, sólamente en nuevos senderos. En más oscuridad.

— Necesito… un momento…

La voz de Fenrir se alzó de repente, jadeante y carente de energía alguna, mientras el pobre chico se dejaba caer contra el suelo, incapaz de caminar ni un metro más. Caleb no le dió importancia, hasta que se giró topándose con su expresión exhausta, tiritando abrazado a sí mismo en el suelo pedregoso de la mina.

— ¿Fenrir? ¡Fenrir! — Se arrodilló frente a él, cogiéndole con cuidado para apoyarle contra la pared y una vez lo hizo el corazón empezó a latirle con una rapidez angustiante. Su rostro pálido y mortecino, con unas ojeras preocupantes, los labios resecos y violáceos y todos sus músculos temblando con violencia.

— Espera, toma un poco de agua — Keith se sentó a su lado, secándole el sudor antes de darle de beber. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El tabernero no creyó que realmente las leyendas fueran ciertas, que pudiese haber sellado su propio destino de esa manera. Podía comprender a la perfección cómo se encontraba el pobre muchacho, esa especie de fuerza hambrienta que estaba chupándoles la energía a una velocidad arrolladora.

— Aquí pasa algo… — El moreno acarició las rocas que cubrían la pared, cerrando los ojos e intentando localizar el camino. Estaban cerca, podía sentirlo, llevaba sintiéndolo desde hacía horas y aún así al final de cada túnel volvía a encontrarse con uno nuevo y más extenso.

— No tiene sentido… Llevamos horas andando.—El castaño le movió con cuidado, permitiendo que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro para descansar. Estaba tan frío… no paraba de temblar, de jadear mientras sus respiraciones se volvían más lentas e irregulares.

¿Qué le estaba pasando al elfo? Pasó el brazo con cuidado alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de regalarle su propio calor corporal que, aún no siendo excesivo, provocó una rápida respuesta. Se aferró a él, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y escondiéndose contra su pecho. Keith se quedó mirándole, expectante por cómo la necesidad le hacía destruir esa férrea coraza. Jamás había visto a alguien tan vulnerable. Tan frágil e indefenso.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el camino correcto?

— Tiene que ser este...

El muchacho estaba muy nervioso, también agotado, demasiado para pensar con claridad y mucho menos con el preocupante estado de salud de su amigo.

— Hay que seguir avanzando — Sus ojos se encontraron. No les serviría de nada perder tiempo parados en mitad del sendero—. Ayúdame a cogerlo —le pidió separándose del peliblanco, que inmediatamente se quejó, buscando su cuerpo por puro instinto—. Espera, espera…

— ¿Seguro que puedes? —El chico asintió, agachándose un poco mientras le ayudaba a colocarlo sobre su espalda—. Lo haremos por turnos.

— Está bien.

Y así continuaron, volviendo a retomar el sendero por aquel laberinto de piedra que cada vez se volvía más oscuro y asfixiante. Keith andaba con cuidado, poniendo parte de su atención en el estado del peliblanco, al que le castañeaban los dientes y no paraba de emitir susurros sin sentido en el que sus palabras se agolpaban.

— Espera...— interrumpió Caleb, deteniendo al castaño, que luchaba por no cerrar los párpados—. Huele… Huele a fuego… Tal vez haya alguien cerca.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando, confuso por aquel curioso aroma que decía percibir pero que distaba del que se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Olía a hogar, al aroma de la chimenea de su casa, al rebaño de la granja. Olía a Sylvas. Aunque a esas alturas ya no tenía nada claro. Sólo que necesitaba salir de aquella cueva interminable.

— No… No… —gimoteó de repente Fenrir, aferrándose con fuerza al joven y clavando las uñas en sus propios brazos—. Huele a él… Está aquí… —Su amigo se acercó, tomándole por el mentón.

— ¿Quién está aquí, Fenrir? —le preguntó con un tono de voz suave y calmado—. Eh… mírame…

— Es él, Caleb… Está aquí, está por todas partes...— gimió al borde del llanto, alzando ligeramente los párpados y mostrando esos ojos verdosos e inundados de temor y lágrimas.

La expresión del elemental mutó de una envuelta en preocupación a otra inundada de furia. Esos ojos oscuros que parecían contener una enorme fogata. Keith no entendía nada, tampoco sabía si debía preguntar, pero el estado del muchacho no paraba de empeorar junto al suyo propio y eso le inquietaba más que un simple delirio.

— Tenemos que continuar — espetó el pueblerino con seguridad, posando la mano sobre su hombro para captar su atención, y este asintió.

— Fenrir, no hay nadie, te lo prometo…— trató de tranquilizarle, retirando el cabello empapado de su rostro— Estoy aquí contigo… Saldremos en seguida.

Sin embargo, la situación no mejoró. Su respiración se volvió siseante, como si le arrancasen el aire de los pulmones, mientras el pobre chico continuaba sollozando, repitiendo aquel nombre, hundiendo las uñas en su propia piel hasta marcarla.

— Estamos aquí, Fenrir. Escúchame, a mí, sólo a mí —le pedía Keith una y otra vez, tratando de cogerle de las manos y acariciarlas con cuidado, manchándose de la sangre que brotaba de sus arañazos—. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

— Huele a él. Huele a él. Está aquí— continuaba sin descanso, intentando agarrarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, con la escasa voz que emergía de su garganta magullada—. Lo siento… Lo siento…

— Caleb…

— No lo sé...—jadeó, revolviéndose el pelo con desesperación, pateando la pared con fuerza—. ¡No lo sé! ¡Deberíamos haber salido hace horas!

Keith se detuvo también, secándose el sudor y luchando por mantenerse despierto. Ese fuerte olor a ganado, a pan recién horneado, al perfume de su madre. Y unos pasos a sus espaldas que le hicieron girarse con el corazón desbocado. El moreno también se percató y desenvainó su espada, aunando la poca energía que le quedaba para enfrentarse a lo que quiera que apareciese. Una sombra lánguida proyectada sobre las paredes, el sonido de las pisadas cada vez más evidente.

Estaba cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

Sin embargo, no había nada.

Hasta que la voz resonó justo detrás de ellos.


	8. Reencuentro.

**_21:26. Taberna del Trasgo Ahogado. Pueblo de Lothan. Reinos de Arryn._ **

_— ¿Caleb?_

_— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_— Eso debería preguntaros a vosotros._

La salida de aquella terrorífica e interminable mina había terminado por ser un golpe de suerte más que un verdadero logro y ahora se encontraban en una posada, esperando para llenar su estómago con algo caliente y que les hiciese recuperar la energía. Keith no paraba de mirar por el ventanal, abrazado a sí mismo y moviendo la pierna en un claro signo de inquietud. Lothan era muy diferente a su pueblo, especialmente de noche, pues las luces de las casas se apagaban avisando de la salida de aquellos con asuntos pendientes. Corría esa brisa gélida y siseante, que junto a la humedad y el ambiente descuidado, le otorgaban a la aldea una imagen poco agraciada. No era un lugar donde forjar amistades y empezar una nueva vida, era un sitio de pagos manchados de sangre en el que cualquiera tenía un precio asignado.

— Relajáos, muchacho, ¿o nunca habéis visto a un elfo cansado?

Despegó su mirada del cristal, desplazándola hacia Leith, el recién conocido. Quedarse a solas con el joven alimentaba esa angustia e incomodidad que llevaba horas asentada en su pecho. No tenía claro qué le ponía más nervioso, si aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre, su tez nívea y falta de vida o esos colmillos puntiagudos que asomaban entre sus labios purpúreos.

Jamás había conocido a un vampiro, de hecho, hasta hacía relativamente poco, continuaba creyendo que se trataban de meras habladurías. Un cuento de terror para críos traviesos y noctámbulos. Pero ahora que tenía a uno delante… podía confirmar que realmente portaban esa aura arcaica y espectral, cómo si conocieran los secretos del mundo y la muerte les hubiese otorgado una visión de la vida mucho más frívola e insípida.  
  


El tabernero ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, simplemente desvió la vista hasta sus botas cesando el constante golpeteo contra el suelo. Llevaba razón, era mero cansancio, sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse. Repetir una y otra vez la imagen del elfo autosuficiente, serio y poderoso que tan frágil se había mostrado en el interior de aquella cueva. Intentaba restarle importancia, no sólo por tratarse de meros delirios sino justamente por el hecho de que… casi ni se conocían. No obstante, en cuanto avistó la sombra de su amigo aparecer por las escaleras su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y le fue inevitable preguntar.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Sigue dormido… pero mejor. Parece haber entrado en calor al menos.

— Mañana estará como siempre — interrumpió el vampiro, ofreciéndole de su copa, de la que no dudó en beber.

Caleb se sentó, revolviéndose el cabello y asintiendo con pesadez. Estaba claro que le preocupaba, pero también le devoraba ese sentimiento de culpa e inutilidad, pues al fin y al cabo su ayuda había sido en vano estando rodeado de su propio elemento. Esos ojos que siempre estaban repletos de energía ahora permanecían grises y apagados, atados a la mesa de madera mientras sus dedos golpeaban la misma en un tic nervioso.

— Eh… —La mano del vampiro los apresó con sutileza, en un intento por detenerle—. Sólo necesita reposar.

Keith se quedó mirándoles con cierto interés. Era evidente que ambos se conocían, aun no teniendo claro qué clase de relación mantenían o cuán cercanos eran había algo curioso tras aquellos simples gestos. Una de esas cosas que no tienen precio, que no pueden conseguirse siquiera con la más experta y poderosa de las magias. El roce de sus dedos, el intercambio de miradas… ¿Aquella era la famosa complicidad que formulaba en los manuscritos que pasó tardes leyendo en el desván de su hogar?

— Aunque debo admitir que fue una temeridad adentrarse en las minas de Wydow sin protección— reiteró, dejando escapar su voz junto a un suspiro.

— Creímos que eran simples habladurías —murmuró el moreno hincándole el diente a su plato una vez les trajeron la comida—. Siempre suelen serlo.

— Y siempre sueles equivocarte — le respondió, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano y posando la mirada en su rostro, con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mortecinos—. Salta a la vista que no es conveniente perderte el rastro—. Para el pueblerino no pasó desapercibido cómo las mejillas de Caleb se encendían y sus dedos temblaban con cierto disimulo.

— Falta de experiencia en comparación a alguien que lleva siglos vagando por el mundo —rebatió con voz trémula, llenándose los mofletes de pan y dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

Había un motivo por el cual el vampiro no presentó problema en encontrar la salida de la mina, tampoco en recorrer cada uno de sus túneles con completa normalidad. Un amuleto de protección. Por lo que les había contado una extraña y antigua maldición moraba en el interior del yacimiento de Wydow, una magia famélica y ansiosa por devorar la energía de aquellos más débiles y con una mente frágil y atormentada.

— Keith.— La voz de Caleb captó su atención y alzó el rostro enfrentándolo. De nuevo esa curiosa timidez, su mirada evitativa y un tono que lo último que desprendía era seguridad—. ¿Te importaría cuidar esta noche de Fenrir? Estaré en la habitación de enfrente por si ocurre algo.

Estaba claro que tenía algo entre manos, pero al mismo tiempo le reconcomía la idea de abandonar a su amigo después de lo ocurrido. Eso le trasladó a la conversación que acaeció en el dormitorio aquella noche, y que él mismo escuchó a través de la puerta.

_— Tenemos que pasar por Lothan._

_— Por Lothan._

_—Sí, he quedado con alguien._

_— Cuanto secretismo. Eso sólo te delata._

_— Es por trabajo_

_— No sabía que ahora también se le llamaba así. ¿Es algún tipo de eufemismo? Para incluirlo en mi extenso vocabulario._

El vampiro no despegaba la vista del chico, sin embargo, era imposible sacar conclusiones pues su expresión no parecía cambiar.

— Estaré pendiente de él.

Una vez terminó de cenar se encaminó a la estancia por la que habían pagado. Se trataba de una posada vieja y descuidada, como todo en aquel lugar, repleta de madera envejecida y chirriante y manchas de humedad por todas partes. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, haciéndolo con más delicadeza al descubrir lo mucho que crujía, topándose con la oscuridad y ese olor pegajoso que no desaparecía. Se trataba de un espacio humilde, con dos camas, una ventana y un par de muebles. Y allí, bajo la colcha y cubierto por varias mantas, se encontraba el elfo sumido en la más absoluta tranquilidad. Keith abandonó sus cosas en la mesa y se acercó sentándose al borde del colchón, sin poder evitar posar la vista en el muchacho. Apoyó la mano sobre su frente, tomándole la temperatura y comprobando que, por suerte, esta seguía ascendiendo y manteniéndose estable. Pero no consiguió cortar dicho contacto, desplazándose por el lateral de la cabeza hasta ahuecar una de sus mejillas. Su cabello albino, aun despeinado, continuaba cayendo con elegancia por su rostro repleto de pecas, su respiración era constante y regular, emanando por sus labios voluminosos que poco a poco iban adquiriendo esa tonalidad rojiza.

¿Cómo alguien con tanta fortaleza podía lucir así de frágil y volátil? Sentía que incluso la más amable de las brisas podría hacerlo pedazos si soplaba en la dirección correcta. Un guerrero valeroso con demasiadas cicatrices mal selladas.

Acarició su tez con el pulgar, sin pensar demasiado en sus acciones y movido por esa especie de aura atrayente que parecía tener su raza. Los elfos eran seres hermosos, dignos de ser encerrados en una cúpula de cristal con la intención de proteger aquella imagen etérea e irreal. Caer en sus encantos era inevitable, y Keith por supuesto no era de piedra.

Se obligó a separarse, volviendo a su colchón y dejando a un lado su camisa y pantalón para hundirse bajo las sábanas. Se encogió, posando la vista en el ventanal, por el que se colaba esa luz fría y azulada que inundaba la estancia. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué le depararía su nueva vida en Arryn, aunque al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea del fracaso, pasar penurias y luchar por una meta inalcanzable. Sin embargo, tenía claro que no volvería a Sylvas hasta ver sus objetivos cumplidos.

Cerró los ojos, en un intento por caer preso del cansancio, pero su mente todavía estaba demasiado activa para siquiera intentarlo, además de recordarle que era él quien debía cuidar del elfo. Se giró sin poder evitarlo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo flexionado, y admirando como el muchacho de ojos verdes dormía plácidamente, lejos del dolor y la oscuridad del mundo real.

Quizá fuera mejor así, protegido en aquella cúpula de cristal, donde la luz azul y álgida no pudiera alcanzarle.

[...]

**_23:58. Taberna del Trasgo Ahogado. Pueblo de Lothan. Reinos de Arryn._ **

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche con Fenrir? —volvió a preguntarle, adentrándose en la estancia y abandonando sus pertenencias a un lado—. La información que he conseguido no se va a esfumar.

— Cierto, diría que tus ganas de estar conmigo son más volátiles.

— ¿Estás molesto porque no te haya escrito en estos meses?

Sus pupilas se encontraron y ambos terminaron por contagiarse de la sonrisa del otro. Caleb y Leith se conocían desde hacía años, cuando el destino les juntó por causas laborales y tuvieron que aunar fuerzas para completar ciertos recados, mucho antes de la llegada del elfo a sus vidas. Trabajar con el vampiro no fue tarea fácil pues, aparte de presentar un carácter complicado, era muy metódico y maniático, justo lo opuesto a lo que buscaba. Tener un plan sólo servía para quedarte sin opciones en el caso que este fallase, por eso el moreno prefería improvisar, ir moviéndose sin pensar demasiado y guiándose por su instinto.

Y eso a Leith le ponía de los nervios.

Aunque justamente aquella naturaleza caótica y la paciencia que parecía tener con su forma de ser fue lo que captó su atención. El motivo por el que a día de hoy seguían manteniendo sus encuentros nocturnos.

— ¿De que el vampiro individualista y despegado no se preocupe por el hombre al que dice amar? —Negó, rodando los ojos y chasqueando la lengua—. A estas alturas ni siquiera me sorprende, Leith. Pero he de admitir que al menos esperaba una actualización sobre la misión que te encomendé.

— ¿Sobre la excusa que desarrollaste para seguir manteniendo el contacto? —Sus cejas se alzaron y una cálida carcajada se escapó de sus pulmones congelados, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón—. Vamos, Caleb, pensaba que ya habías dejado atrás esos métodos tan obvios.

Que le pidiera encargos al principio no le sorprendió, pues al fin y al cabo ser sicario conllevaba poseer ciertas habilidades que podían ser usadas para otros ámbitos. Leith no era muy exquisito con los precios, siempre y cuando la misión no le disgustase, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno en seguir llenándose los bolsillos con sus monedas. Aunque tampoco tardó en comprender que había un motivo detrás de todo aquello, una especie de estrategia para que su contacto nunca terminase por romperse una vez dejaron de trabajar juntos.

— Y además, no creo haberte confesado mi amor en ningún momento— recalcó, relamiéndose y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, admirando su cuerpo a medio vestir y cómo trataba de asearse un poco con lo que había en aquella posada.

— Cierto, el corazón de mi hermano no fue precisamente un acto romántico.

La República de Asyara era un lugar hermoso y plagado de vida, pero también de muerte; de luces y sombras, de junglas frondosas y desiertos despiadados. Justo como la vida de Caleb, como todos aquellos años que pasó junto a su tribu, una de las pocas poblaciones nómadas que se negaban a unirse a la civilización. Pero el verdadero problema no era el vivir el día a día o tener que luchar contra la crueldad de la naturaleza, sino el azar de quien regía sobre el clan. Su madre falleció en combate, su padre devorado por una de esas famosas tormentas de arena que asolaban la región; y fue Kaín, su hermano mayor, el que le crió y tomó el control de la tribu.

El muchacho no era un niño como cualquier otro, la magia corría por sus venas y en ocasiones resultaba imposible de ocultar. En cualquier otro sitio habría sido una mera característica, sin embargo, manifestar esta habilidad en Asyara era un claro indicio de poseer la sangre de los demonios. La maldición del desierto. Esa que portaban las tormentas de arena, donde se ocultaban los seres malignos que se divertían jugando con el azar de los mortales.

Las torturas. El fuego. Las marcas imborrables sobre su piel.

— Sólo un encargo.— Uno que además había disfrutado, rasgando cada hebra de su piel, jugando con la poca cordura que le quedaba, hasta decidir poner fin a sus días vaciándole el pecho y entregándole el resto a las hienas.

— Un encargo que no pedí —recalcó, caminando hacia él y deteniéndose frente a su figura—. Y que tampoco te pagué.

— ¿Piensas pagármelo esta noche? Estás más charlatán de lo habitual.

Caleb se sentó encima suya, delineando sus labios mortecinos con el pulgar, sin despegar la vista de esos ojos empapados en sangre, cuyas pupilas empezaban a dilatarse. El vampiro se relamió, humedeciendo así su dedo y dejando ver esa sonrisa ladina y perfecta que tan pocas veces solía aparecer. Trató de inclinarse, de atrapar su boca y morderla, de hundir los dedos y recorrer cada una de sus vértebras. Sin embargo, la mano del moreno se posó contra su pecho empujándole y obligándole a tumbarse contra el colchón.

— Y tú tan silencioso como siempre.

Se inclinó con avidez, tomándolo por el mentón y obligándole a alzarlo mientras su boca se dedicó a recorrer cada porción de su piel, gélida y cadavérica, calentándola momentáneamente con la temperatura de su lengua. Leith soltó una pequeñita risa, que fue acallada en cuanto notó sus dedos colarse por el pantalón y hacerse cargo de su entrepierna, que empezaba a mostrar señales de vida. Adoraba sus encuentros, no sólo por poder volver a verle, sino porque conseguía lo que nadie hacía: olvidarse de todo.

— ¿Me has echado de menos? — murmuró arqueando la espalda, sin borrar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras el muchacho se dedicaba a lamer y morder su abdomen, a deshacerse de sus prendas con rapidez, como si odiase que estas cubriesen su preciosa figura.

— Desde luego no tanto como tú —objetó, apretando su agarre y haciéndole gruñir. Las veces que conseguía alzarse con el poder eran sus favoritas, demostrarle que no era el único que anhelaba sentirle. Ascendió de nuevo, hundiéndose en esos preciosos ojos carmesí, que lucían más opacos desde que decidió sentarse sobre su cuerpo. El vampiro se inclinó apoyándose con un codo y le tomó por la mandíbula, haciéndole temblar por la repentina fuerza que utilizó.

— ¿Vas a seguir evadiéndome? — le preguntó, rozando sus labios sin permitir que se uniesen, mientras Caleb jadeaba de pura necesidad, notando la insoportable molestia que comenzaba a formarse en el interior de sus pantalones. El muchacho sonrió, paseando la lengua por sus colmillos antes de alzar más su mentón—. Mírame.

Sus pupilas se enredaron y fue entonces cuando Leith atrapó los labios del chico, mordiéndolos y perdiéndose en el sabor ferroso de su sangre, jadeando y gruñendo de placer mientras sus bocas se devoraban con ansias y el moreno trataba de abrir una brecha en su piel para beber de ese líquido tan adictivo que conseguía alterar sus sentidos y hacerle descender hasta el mismísimo infierno. Las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos desaparecieron de inmediato y sus dedos fueron abriéndose paso entre caricias y arañazos, deslizándose e impregnando cada porción mientras, al mismo tiempo, trataban de limpiarse y perder la coherencia con lo adictivo que resultaba para ambos.

El vampiro no aguanto demasiado, necesitaba disfrutar todo aquello que había añorado durante meses pues, por más que se reuniese con otras personas, las cosas con el muchacho del desierto eran muy diferentes. Sabía cómo hacerle gemir y temblar de placer, cómo adormecer su mente sin siquiera usar el sabor de su sangre. Y justo por eso, en cuanto tuvo ocasión, se coló entre sus piernas, aferrándose a su piel y hundiéndose en su interior de una estocada. La estancia se llenó de suspiros y gemidos, de besos húmedos y ansiosos que habían pasado demasiado tiempo añorándose, pero también de miradas ajenas al placer, de sonrisas y caricias más íntimas que el propio sexo en sí. Hasta que ambos fueron incapaces de aguantar más aquel torbellino de emociones, el cúmulo de placer que su organismo llevaba acumulando por demasiado tiempo y que estalló en la última estocada del vampiro, dejándoles agotados sobre el colchón.

Sus ojos se encontraron casi al instante, mientras Caleb trataba de recuperar la respiración y el contrario le miraba incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, enredando los dedos entre las hebras oscuras de su cabello.

— Y yo pensando que habrías perdido práctica.

— Tú, sin embargo, sigues aguantando muy poco — El moreno le golpeó el pecho entre risas, aunque no tardó en abrazarle y besar su aterida piel, cerrando los ojos y aspirando ese aroma sutil pero que siempre le acompañaba.

— Debería cambiarte por alguien más cálido — se quejó, entrelazando sus piernas y cubriendo ambos cuerpos con las sábanas.

— Siempre usas el mismo argumento porque sabes que no hay ningún otro contratiempo — le respondió, con esa habitual expresión de autosuficiencia, deslizando su índice por la curva de su columna—. Encontrar a un ser tan perfecto sólo ha podido ser una recompensa de los dioses.

— O tal vez un castigo divino — replicó Caleb, antes de recibir un bufido como respuesta continuada de una grácil carcajada—. Ahora que ya has quedado satisfecho… cuéntame.

El vampiro se acomodó, estrechándole entre sus brazos antes de cerrar los ojos, en un intento por recordar todo la información que recabó en su viaje a la República de Asyara.

— El clan sigue estable —afirmó, notando como esa tensión se evaporaba del cuerpo del moreno—. Ashanti ha tomado el poder y se han asentado al norte del oásis de Koet. Deberías volver algún día.

— Quizá si me acompañas.

— ¿Un vampiro en mitad de un desierto?— El muchacho enarcó una ceja, antes de deshacerse en una risa sarcástica—. Creía que no mentías cuando decías que me amabas.

— Vamos, Leith —murmuró con diversión, guiñándole un ojo—. Sólo pretendía ayudarte a no parecer un vejestorio enfermizo y decrépito.

— Nada en este mundo es gratis, mucho menos la inmortalidad.

— Imagino que el precio más sencillo a pagar es perderme.  
  
Era una broma. Era una broma ¿no? A veces al vampiro le costaba distinguir sus emociones de ese humor que compartían. No obstante, estaba al tanto de lo mucho que angustiaba al mortal el hecho de que algún día desaparecería, que terminaría siendo una mota de polvo en comparación a la eternidad. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Atarlo a su vida? ¿A una vida repleta de condiciones y peligros? Leith jamás había sentido por nada ni nadie hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron, hasta que empezó a notar el latido de su corazón incluso siendo un cadáver. Aun así, permanecer juntos más allá de encuentros puntuales seguía siendo una odisea, una espina en el pecho que siempre llevaban consigo y esperaban poder arrancar algún día.

— Después de siglos fue fácil llegar a la conclusión de cuán ignorante es el ser humano, sin embargo, no creí enamorarme del más necio.— Le tomó de la mejilla con suma delicadeza, acariciándola con el pulgar y perdiéndose en esos ojos oscuros que brillaban incluso en las noches más lóbregas. El faro que siempre se mantenía encendido para él y que le guiaba de vuelta a su verdadero hogar.

Esperó que le besase, que se derritiese con aquellas palabras tan dulces que escapaban de su garganta en ocasiones puntuales. Pero recibió una respuesta completamente distinta, acompañada de su habitual sonrisa fanfarrona.

— Es agotador que me recuerdes continuamente con esa pedantería la cantidad ingente de años que nos separan. — Leith rodó los ojos, aunque pronto terminó por caer de nuevo en su juego.

— Al menos esta noche no has mencionado el dramatismo y la excentricidad.

Hasta que el moreno se calló, deshaciéndose de su abrazo y bajándose de la cama. Si no fuera porque estaba muerto juraría haber sentido el fuerte pinchazo en el corazón en cuanto sus ojos se despegaron. Después de tantos meses sin verse lo último que deseaba era desaprovechar las pocas noches que el destino les concedía, y mucho menos por haberse vuelto a equivocar con él. Aunque, para su suerte, no tardó en volver, con las manos escondidas tras su espalda.

— Tengo algo para ti, pero si te lo doy igual terminas huyendo hasta tu ataúd.— Leith sonrió, aliviado, quedando de lado en la cama apoyado en su brazo flexionado.

— No es tu primer intento en agasajarme con regalos. Estoy seguro de que, con tu ingenio, no superará a los que ya he recibido.

— Desde luego nada podrá mejorar aquella cena romántica con ajos de por medio — bromeó, recordando uno de sus primeros intentos por conquistar a aquel joven tan singular, y como metió la pata estrepitosamente—. Pero quién sabe, quizá este te asuste más.

Sus músculos se tensaron al toparse con aquel anillo de metal oscuro, que portaba en su centro una gema carmesí brillante, y alzó la vista atrapándole en el interior de sus pupilas dilatadas, repleto de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo de miedo, que intentó ocultar de nuevo con humor.

— ¿Vas a hincar la rodilla?

— Ni en tus mejores fantasías.— Ambos rieron, aunque era sencillo encontrar el nerviosismo en lo más profundo de sus gargantas, rezando por no salir. Sin embargo, Caleb tenía muchas más cosas dentro que necesitaba manifestar—. Sé que vas a volver a renegar de cada una de mis propuestas, a recalcarme que tienes asuntos que atender, que detestas aferrarte a las personas y que la vida cotidiana de los humanos es absurda y aburrida — comenzó, tomándole de las manos y quedando sentado frente al vampiro, que había terminado por erguirse—. Pero también sé que podríamos ser muy felices juntos, Leith, en el momento que el destino nos tenga reservado, aunque se resuma a noches como estas. Que detrás de todas tus burlas e intentos por abochornarme y burlarte de mí incluso delante de mis superiores ese corazón muerto me pertenece — susurró, hundiendo su índice justo en el centro de su pecho, sintiendo las mejillas arder al toparse con la tierna sonrisa del muchacho—. Y aunque la inmortalidad te acompañe, ambos sabemos que incluso tu naturaleza tiene puntos débiles.

Leith asintió, pues aun sin comprender cuál era el propósito de todo aquello, de que su palabrería se extendiese más allá de lo habitual, llevaba razón. Daba igual qué personas se cruzasen en su camino, o con cuantas disfrutase a lo largo de la noche, una vez Caleb aparecía el resto del mundo se difuminaba hasta borrarse por completo. Pero lo último si le causó verdadera curiosidad, pues en su anterior encuentro mantuvieron una conversación en la que el chico le explicó por qué esa ventaja que tanto llamaba su atención tenía sus propias reglas. Pues cuando ya estás muerto no puedes volver a perecer, sólo esfumarte.

— No estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo, que los Dioses me libren de tener que soportar a un vampiro estrafalario y maniático — El chico le golpeó, sin siquiera procesar el pensamiento, antes de permitirle continuar— Pero necesito… necesito saber que estás bien, poder sentirte aunque pasemos meses sin vernos.

Comprendió entonces a qué se refería cuando vio la sortija conjunta decorando su anular. La magia de amarres podía ser peligrosa, pero no cuando se aplicaba a un objeto y mucho menos de mutuo acuerdo. Una nueva forma de conexión que le ayudase a permanecer más tranquilo, que le permitiese socorrerle en caso de peligro… A Leith le daba igual su fortuna, sin embargo, el simple pensamiento de que al moreno le ocurriese algo y desapareciese de la faz de la tierra sin poder hacer nada al respecto… Probablemente era uno de sus temores más recurrentes.

Ni siquiera se planteó responderle, simplemente tomó el anillo y se lo colocó, sin despegar sus miradas, disfrutando de cómo la expresión del muchacho cambiaba y le deleitaba con esa bonita sonrisa avergonzada. Entrelazó sus dedos, tirando de él al hacerlo y arrancándole una dulce carcajada, uniendo ambos cuerpos y regalándose aquellas miradas que no compartían con nadie más. Aquellas que hacían que todo mereciese la pena.

Aquellas que volvían el tiempo que pasaban juntos infinito.


	9. El despertar.

**_03:30. Taberna del Trasgo Ahogado. Pueblo de Lothan. Reinos de Arryn._ **

Esos ojos helados, la frialdad de sus labios y las palabras afiladas. El tacto de sus dedos paseándose por su piel, quemándola con el simple contacto. Daba igual cuantos años hubiesen pasado, el número de kilómetros que les separasen... siempre que se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños estaba allí, esperándole; con una de sus sonrisas ladinas que terminaba por transformarse en sangre y muerte. En aquel hombre que era incapaz de arrancarse del corazón.

La forma en la que le acariciaba, en la que besaba cada cicatriz volviéndola a abrir y generándole un dolor y un placer insoportable. Esa sensación a la que se acostumbró y de la que se veía incapaz de escapar. Ni siquiera en el interior del laberinto rocoso, en la que su propia figura se presentó y el pobre elfo sólo fue capaz de admirarle y dejarse arrastrar por sus palabras.

“ Eres tan débil, Fenrir…”.

— Lo siento…

“ Me abandonaste. Me traicionaste cuando más te necesitaba... Pudimos haber empezado juntos, de cero”.

— Lo siento…

“ Vuelve a mí. Sabes que sólo yo puedo amarte como mereces.”

— No puedo hacer eso…

“ Te quiero. No soy capaz de vivir sin ti”.

— No me toques. Suéltame…

“ Mírame…”

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡No!

— ¡Fenrir!

— ¡No! ¡No me toques!

No había nada, sólo oscuridad, ese olor exótico que cada vez se volvía más asfixiante. Se abrazó a sí mismo, encogiéndose mientras no paraba de temblar e intentando hacerse lo suficientemente pequeño para desaparecer, para que nadie más pudiese dañarle.

Aunque había algo, un tacto diferente y áspero, que tenía sujeta su mano y no paraba de acariciarla.

— Es sólo un sueño, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí…

Una fuente de calidez, un aroma muy distinto al que habitaba en sus pesadillas y esa voz, contundente y dócil al mismo tiempo.

Keith no cabía en su asombro al ver cómo el elfo sostenía con tanta fuerza su diestra, cómo tiraba de él mientras continuaba sumido en aquel sueño denso y desconcertante. No sabía siquiera qué hora marcaba el reloj, tampoco qué había ocurrido exactamente, sólo que, de buenas a primeras, el muchacho empezó a gritar angustiado y salió sin pensarlo de la cama para comprobar que todo fuera bien.

Pero no esperó terminar siendo arrastrado hasta la suya mientras sus pequeños y delgados dedos trataban de aferrarse a su piel. Acabó bajo aquel montón de mantas, sin más prendas salvo la interior, y el cuerpo del elfo pegado al suyo con una necesidad inquietante. De nuevo ese temblor y el frío devorando cada porción visible, aunque al menos parecía que el calor del castaño conseguía calmarle, encauzar el ritmo de su respiración y devolver la calma a sus sueños. Por ello, en cuanto su estado mejoró intentó deshacerse de su agarre para volver a su colchón, pues no sólo estaba ardiendo de vergüenza sino que sentía que estaba aprovechándose del estado del chico.

Sin embargo, en cuanto trató de remover las manos, este se aferró con más fuerza.

— No… no, quédate...

Keith se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándole con sorpresa pero también con compasión y cierta ternura. Al parecer por una noche tendría que convertirse en el faro que le ayudase a mantener las pesadillas a raya. Se recolocó en el colchón, tapándole con cuidado y acomodándole entre sus fornidos brazos mientras el pecoso hundía el rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma y causándole un curioso cosquilleo.

— Duerme… Estoy aquí contigo… —susurró el castaño, delineando las bonitas marcas oscuras de su rostro con el pulgar, y ascendiendo hasta alcanzar las hebras de su cabello perdiendo de vista sus falanges. Verle tan calmado le transmitía una paz que sólo había experimentado cuando pasaba las noches en el establo, o a la intemperie en mitad del campo.

Aunque esa tranquilidad se terminó en cuanto sus ojos verdes aparecieron en mitad de la oscuridad, acelerando sus pulsaciones y robándole la voz. Sus pupilas se encontraron, unas desorientadas, las otras anegadas en pánico. Aun así sus cuerpos no se despegaron, Fenrir continuó aferrado a su piel desnuda, ido por esa fragancia natural y el calor que emanaba, comprendiendo que había sido su presencia la que había alejado a aquel demonio de ojos azules.

— ¿Estoy despierto? —le preguntó sin vocalizar demasiado, pestañeando con suma lentitud hasta habituarse a la oscuridad de la estancia.

Una vez volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo discernir aquellos pequeñitos, teñidos de una tonalidad parda y clara, del color de la miel y que encerraban dulzura y preocupación. Keith por otro lado parecía tener una escoba por columna, sus músculos seguían tensos y el corazón le latía a una velocidad desconcertante. No era sólo la desnudez, también la extraña situación en la que habían acabado, pues al fin y al cabo se conocían de apenas unos días. El chico asintió, tragando saliva e intentando aclarar un poco su garganta.

—¿Dónde estamos? — continuó, adormilado, pero sin despegar su mirada inofensiva y curiosa de la suya, que necesitaba focalizarse en otro punto aunque fuera por unos segundos.

— En una posada de Lothan — contestó con cierto nerviosismo, intentando escapar de aquel vergonzoso abrazo—. Creo que debería avisar a Caleb de que has despert-...

Los dedos del peliblanco se asentaron en su mejilla, tirando de él y silenciándole de la manera más inesperada. Jamás había probado el sabor de un beso tan dulce e inocente, la forma en la que sus labios carnosos le envolvían, repartiendo por los suyos ese cosquilleo sutil pero que continuaba hasta alcanzarle el pecho. Keith no comprendía nada, Fenrir mostraba inestabilidad tanto en sus acciones como en los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. Pero aún así no conseguían despegarse, romper aquella conexión que les calentaba el corazón y nublaba su mente.

¿Cuál era el motivo? Ni él mismo lo tenía claro. Sin embargo, necesitaba arrancarse de alguna forma aquella sombra del pasado, permitirse actuar de forma impulsiva al menos por una noche, aunque tuviese que deshacerse en disculpas al amanecer. Y Keith… Keith tenía algo. En su mirada, en su sonrisa, en su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas encendidas. Tenía algo que añoraba, aún sin saber qué podía ser.

Los dedos del castaño se posaron en su espalda con cierta timidez, sin querer cometer cualquier acto que le separase mientras sentía las caricias en el nacimiento de su cabello. No existía nada más allá de sus cuerpos. Ni la guardia real, ni el príncipe de Arryn o la torre de hechicería. Sólo esa sensación esponjosa y densa llenándoles el pecho y vaciando su cabeza. Hasta que los ojos del elfo le atraparon, brillantes y soñolientos, con los sentidos embotados pero sin rastro de vergüenza, a diferencia del pueblerino, que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento las mejillas le estallarían.

— Lo siento —susurró de repente, manteniendo la misma expresión y empeorando el estado del muchacho, que no sabía siquiera cómo sentirse al respecto.

— N-no… No pasa nada… —balbuceó mordiendo con nerviosismo su labio, que continuaba un poco hinchado por el beso.

— No te vayas… —le pidió, volviendo a atraparle entre sus brazos, hundiéndose en la calidez que su cuerpo transmitía. Como si fuese fuego en mitad de una nevada. Luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Y Keith era incapaz de dejarle a ciegas.

Hundió el rostro en su cabello, aspirando e impregnando sus pulmones del aroma mentolado que siempre le rodeaba. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con cuidado, deshaciéndose con las caricias que el elfo depositaba a lo largo de su espalda, como si se dedicase a crear nuevas constelaciones con sus lunares.

Del muchacho de ojos verdes sólo sabía tres cosas: que podía ser tan amable como peligroso, que poseía esa rectitud propia de un guerrero, plagada de intransigencia, y, finalmente, que había algo en su interior que le estaba destruyendo.

Un pasado tormentoso que se avivaba cuando su coraza flaqueaba y que sólo el calor y la dulzura conseguían aplacar.

— No me voy a ir, Fenrir...

[...]

**_12:43. Camarote el capitán. El Venganza. Mar de Khori._ **

Luz.

El sonido del océano entremezclado con ese molesto cántico de las gaviotas, que tras tanto silencio le resultaba casi celestial.

Se giró, aferrándose a la textura suave y sedosa, impregnada de ese aroma que adormecía cada uno de sus sentidos, frotando el rostro contra la misma y aspirando su perfume. La comodidad y la calidez, esa sensación agradable sobre su rostro y la brisa salina que flotaba en el ambiente. Debía tratarse de uno de sus sueños, o quizá logró mantenerse firme y aferrarse a la muerte, aunque parecía demasiado real para tratarse de una fantasía. La curiosidad, y la forma en la que su estómago rugía, le hicieron despertarse del todo.

Se frotó los ojos, entreabriéndolos y volviéndolos a cerrar en cuanto la luz ingresó por sus pupilas, encogiéndolas. Lo primero que descubrió fue que sus trapos harapientos habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por unas bermudas y una camisa que equivaldrían a un mes de comida al menos, pero eso no era todo. La prisión gélida y oscura había desaparecido. Tanteó con las manos su alrededor, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al cambio de iluminación, absolutamente desorientado. Todo a su alrededor era cómodo y acolchado, un enorme colchón esponjoso que se hundía con cada uno de sus movimientos, y que estaba repleto de cojines y cubierto por una sábana blanca de la tela más sedosa que había degustado en su vida.

Gateó hasta alcanzar el borde de la cama, posando sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera que cubría todo el camarote, y comenzó a escudriñar la estancia. Era enorme, repleta de muebles consistentes y con decoraciones ostentosas, además de grandes ventanales y cortinas que danzaban con la brisa marina. No pudo evitar ponerse en pie y caminar a duras penas hasta una de ellas, asomándose y respirando por fin, tras tantos meses de encierro, aire fresco. Todo a su alrededor era agua, el vasto océano plagado de peligros, pero también de paz, con la espuma de las olas y los pájaros lanzándose en picado para atrapar algún pez con mala fortuna. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor sensación provenía del Sol, cada uno de los candentes besos que depositaba sobre su piel atezada, arrancándole la consciencia.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta le heló la sangre de nuevo.

— Buenos días, por fin despertasteis.

Se giró, aferrándose a la madera de la ventana y mirándole con los ojos inundados en temor. Estaba allí, el capitán, con su cabello dorado recogido en una coleta y enfundado en su atuendo habitual, esa camisa blanca con chaleco, sus pantalones oscuros ceñidos y cubiertos por unas botas.

— Venía a traeros el desayuno pero, si lo preferís, volveré más tarde. — En cuanto el pirata le mostró una bandeja repleta de comida la boca se le hizo agua. Negó en un breve cabeceo, desviando la mirada sin saber bien cómo actuar.

¿Que si recordaba lo ocurrido la anterior noche? A parches. Un cúmulo de sucesos distorsionados que terminaron en completa oscuridad. No tenía muy claro qué ocurrió una vez salieron del calabozo, sólo era capaz de rememorar ciertas sensaciones. Comodidad, calidez y ese olor dulzón y exótico que estaba rociado por toda la habitación.

— ¿Habéis conseguido dormir bien? — El muchacho asintió, demasiado incómodo para alzar siquiera la voz, sentándose frente a la mesa en la que había colocado la bandeja. Aquel pirata le daba miedo, la manera en la que le miraba, como si fuera inofensivo y lo último en el mundo que quisiera hacer fuese dañarle. No sonreía, sin embargo, de alguna forma, conseguía iluminar la estancia entera con su mera expresión, y sus ojos, anegados por los rayos solares, no lucían tan gélidos como en las profundidades del barco.— Comed cuanto queráis.

— ¿Qué planeáis hacer conmigo? —La pregunta fue directa, sin ninguna intención de sonar cortés, mientras engullía uno de los trozos de carne peleándose con el tenedor y terminando por hacerlo con sus propias manos. El joven le miró, alzando una ceja por su repentina curiosidad, y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón.

— ¿Os sigo dando miedo?

— No olvido quién sois.

— ¿Y quién soy?

El pícaro guardó silencio, continuando con su pequeño festín, casi al borde del llanto por poder volver a probar algo tan delicioso, pero a la vez tenso por la presencia del que, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su captor.

— Si quisiera haceros daño ya lo habría hecho, Hanks.

— ¿Por qué me sacasteis de la celda y me trajisteis…? — Repasó el camarote con la vista, antes de volver a centrarse en la comida—. Aquí.

— ¿Recordáis algo de lo que hablamos anoche? —El chico asintió, dándole un largo trago a la copa, haciendo el amago de limpiarse con la manga de su camisa pero deteniéndose temiendo manchar una prenda tan costosa.

— Os pedí que me matases —afirmó, atreviéndose a conectar sus orbes con las del pirata— pero me negasteis la petición porque me necesitabais—. Se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca, mordiéndolo con fuerza—. Si tratarme como a un rey es vuestro plan para ganaros mi confianza...—Apretó los dientes, masticando con fuerza y luchando por tragar lo más rápido posible y llenar su estómago vacío—. Ni lo intentéis. Sabéis perfectamente que terminaré haciendo lo que deseéis — continuó, con una ironía mordaz—. ¿O acaso tengo otra opción?

— En realidad os traje a mi camarote porque me rogasteis que no os dejase allí sólo. ¿O no os acordáis de eso?

¿Que si lo recordaba? Vagamente. La oscuridad y la soledad entre aquellos barrotes era demasiado después de aquella conversación tan íntima. Fue como mostrar su interior, inundado de ese líquido viscoso y amargo que le asfixiaba, enseñarle cada una de sus inquietudes, la horrible necesidad de compañía y calor humano. Abrirse y permitir que aquel océano se desbordase, hasta quedar vacío.

Pasó de encontrarse moribundo entre paredes frías y susurrantes a levitar en esa sensación esponjosa que olía a incienso y miel, que desprendía calor y le regalaba suaves caricias, tratando de acomodar su cabello y sumirle en un sueño calmado y ajeno a todas las pesadillas que llevaban noches y noches visitándole.

Pero la bondad de un pirata siempre tiene precio añadido, y sabía que gesto de humanidad le saldría demasiado caro.

— ¿Qué queréis de mí?— El capitán sonrió, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la estructura que sostenía uno de esos globos terráqueos que mostraban cada territorio del mundo.

—El mundo es una constante rueda de poder ¿no creéis? —le preguntó deslizando sus dedos larguiruchos por el mismo, haciéndolo girar un par de veces—. Determinada por la sangre, no por quién lo merece en realidad. ¿No es acaso injusto que naciones enteras sean destruidas por la mala gestión de un soberano? —continuó, sumido en su propio discurso y sin dedicarle ni una simple mirada— ¿Que pueblos enteros mueran de hambre o deban luchar por un rey que se dedica a llenarse los bolsillos de oro y el estómago de festines a costa de sus siervos?

— ¿Por qué me estáis contando esto?— Hanks le miró, confundido y envuelto en curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía que ver un muerto de hambre con las grandes naciones y sus reyes?

— ¿Nunca os habéis parado a pensar en cuál es vuestro verdadero origen? ¿En por qué el color de vuestra sangre es tan inusual?

El ceño del rubio se frunció, apretando los dientes y abandonando la comida sobre la mesa para plantarse ante él. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué más daba que tuviese otro color? ¿Acaso el mundo no estaba lleno de variantes de todo tipo? Algunos tenían los ojos verdes, otros azules, piel blanquecina y casi transparente, o tosca y verdosa.

— Mi sangre es tan ordinaria como la vuestra.

La expresión de Yunuen mutó a una apacible e incluso tierna, conmovido por la ingenuidad de su prisionero. Rebuscó en su cinturón hasta desenvainar una daga de empuñadura plateada y repleta de ornamentaciones, que fascinó al muchacho al mismo tiempo que le aterró. Hasta que se la ofreció.

— Comprobadlo si gustáis.

El pícaro dudó por unos segundos, hundiéndose en esos ojos congelados que lucían muy distintos a la luz del Sol, pero finalmente la tomó. Se colocó a su lado, sentándose sobre la cama y mirándose la palma de la mano. Posó el filo de la hoja sobre su piel, deslizándolo y apretando los dientes al hacerlo, hasta notar como aquel líquido azulado y espeso emergía de su propia carne.

Se mantuvo observándola, encontrándola extraña por primera vez, sintiéndose un poco más ajeno a este mundo de lo que ya lo hacía. Especialmente cuando el pirata recuperó la daga, infligiendo el mismo daño sobre su zurda y dejándole admirar la tonalidad de la suya, de un carmesí brillante.

— Os dije que erais especial, Hanks — murmuró con suavidad, deslizando su índice sobre la superficie y empapándolo de la sangre de su prisionero, antes de dirigirlo hasta sus labios y descubrir ese regusto áspero y penetrante, ausente del sabor metálico—. Cuando mis tripulantes os capturaron en Terramar y vi esa coloración… Tenéis suerte de seguir con vida.— El rubio le miró con estupor, ignorante del por qué aquel matiz podría poner en riesgo su integridad—. ¿No habéis escuchado hablar de la sangre azul?— El joven negó en un cabeceo—. Sabréis al menos que los reinos de Arryn están gobernados por la familia real y su fiel dragón ¿no?

Por supuesto el chico había escuchado hablar de aquella terrorífica criatura, a la que los habitantes del reino adoraban y el resto de ciudadanos del mundo temían. Un enorme ser que guardaba el calor del infierno en su pecho, con grandes garras y afilados dientes.

— Un pacto que acompaña a su linaje desde tiempos remotos, permitiéndoles reinar y disponer de la lealtad de ese poderoso ser, aunque borrando todo rastro de magia —le explicó, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose contra el escritorio, repleto de diferentes mapas y pergaminos—. Y es curioso porque… — Ladeó el rostro, atrapando las pupilas dilatadas y curiosas del chico—. La sangre azul sólo es entregada al heredero directo del trono, Hanks. El primogénito.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, sin embargo, en cuanto lo consiguió, quiso olvidarlo de inmediato. El corazón empezó a bombearle con demasiada fuerza y se aferró al colchón tratando de recomponerse del golpe de información.

— Debéis estar bromeando… —jadeó con la respiración acelerada, volviendo a mirarse la herida, con aquella costra tan diferente a la que se estaba creando en la mano del capitán.

— ¿No recordáis nada de vuestra infancia? — Pero el rubio continuó, obviando su pregunta.  
  
— Estáis diciéndome que…—Se llevó una mano al pecho, inspirando con fuerza y de manera completamente arrítmica— ¿Soy el primogénito del rey de los Reinos de Arryn?

Yunuen negó, tomando asiento de nuevo a su lado aunque a la vez dándole el espacio que el muchacho parecía necesitar.

— Para los ciudadanos del continente es muy importante preservar la tradición, mantener el orden y el pacto con ese dragón. Por eso, cuando el príncipe Jeryu fue presentado a su pueblo, también mostraron el color de su sangre.

Hanks negó, revolviéndose el pelo con violencia y alzándose, recorriendo la habitación en busca de un poco de aire, de alejarse de todos aquellos pensamientos que no paraban de perseguirle. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde demonios provenía? Jamás le había importado pero ahora… Ahora que había encontrado el extremo del hilo sólo podía pensar en seguir tirando aun si eso significaba romperlo.

— Pero entonces… es imposible. Debe haber un error.— El capitán se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar un suspiro.

— Los embarazos simultáneos no son precisamente insólitos, mucho menos en monarcas con demasiado tiempo libre y numerosas mujeres a su disposición.

— Un bastardo… —susurró con la voz quebradiza.

— O quizá la reina tuvo dos criaturas y debió decantarse por una.

— ¿Decantarse? —preguntó, casi de forma retórica. No por saber la respuesta, si no por no querer siquiera escucharla—. ¿Me abandonaron?

— Quizá pensaron que sería mejor, fingir que sólo existía un príncipe. Lo curioso es… que os permitiesen continuar con vida.

Ser huérfano no era nada especial, muchos de los críos que nacían en el Imperio de Khori terminaban en esos orfanatos descuidados y sin recursos, sin embargo, ser el bastardo de un rey… De alguien que pudo permitirse cuidarle y darle un hogar. Eso indicaba un claro rechazo, un abandono, una decepción. Y Hanks estaba cansado de que la gente le apartase, de tener que sobrevivir sólo en un mundo cruel y repleto de odio e individualidad.

— Necesito un momento...

— Por supuesto, podemos continuar más tarde

El capitán asintió, poniéndose en pie. De nuevo estaba allí, el gélido y plomizo abrazo de la tristeza, de esa amargura tan profunda y desgarradora que casi sometió al muchacho a su propia muerte. Un sentimiento que conocía a la perfección. Se acercó a él, encontrándose de lleno con esos ojos oscuros y apagados, que ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para mirarle. Buscó su mano, agarrándola con delicadeza y deslizando los dedos por su piel, palpando la herida azulada de la que minutos atrás había parado de brotar la sangre.

— No os mentía cuando os ofrecí ayuda anoche, ni cuando os dije que compartimos más similitudes que diferencias.

Hanks suspiró, descendiendo la vista hasta los dedos del más alto, analizando la forma en la que recorría la palma de su mano, con una delicadeza impropia de un pirata despiadado, o al menos de la imagen que exponía.

— No se si puedo fiarme de alguien que me ha mantenido encerrado durante tantos meses…

— El mundo real es incluso más cruel que el de la propia realeza.

— Parecéis conocerlo bien.

El capitán suspiró, rompiendo el contacto y dando un paso hacia atrás, marcando la distancia entre sus cuerpos antes de volver a mirarle.

— Sigo manteniendo mi propuesta, Hanks —volvió a recordarle —. Pronto tomaremos tierra. La costa de Asyara es un buen lugar si queréis comenzar de nuevo.

El rubio se mostró impasible, aunque por dentro estuviese repleto de estupefacción y a la vez confusión. ¿Qué sacaba de su encierro si finalmente le permitiese marchar sin obtener nada a cambio?

— No os entiendo… —susurró, volviendo a conectar sus miradas, hambriento por una respuesta que saciase todas sus dudas.

— Bueno, yo se mucho de vos, pero vos parecéis no saber nada de mi. ¿Desde hace cuanto residís en Terramar?

— No estoy seguro —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde hace demasiado.

— ¿Y nunca habéis oído hablar del asesinato del rey? — Sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente y el corazón empezó a latirle desbocado—. El infante inútil y envidioso.

En primer lugar por desconcierto e interés.

— El príncipe desterrado.

Después por sorpresa.

— El capitán del Venganza.  
  


Y finalmente por incredulidad.

  
— Yunuen.

[...]

**_7:00. Aposentos del príncipe, Palacio real. Ciudad de Arryn. Reinos de Arryn._ **

Volar.

No había nada que disfrutase más que escapar a lomos del dragón y con los brazos de Sen rodeándole la cintura. La sensación de vértigo cosquilleando su estómago cada vez que la criatura se inclinaba y descendían hacia el vacío a toda velocidad, ignorando las advertencias del mundo. Entre las paredes de aquel palacio de zafiro todo era sencillo, una especie de nube inmensa que acolchaba cada una de sus caídas, el lugar que cualquier persona desearía. Libre de problemas, libre de peligros…

Asfixiante.

Jeryu quería descubrir la adrenalina, la sensación de libertad mientras avanzaba sin siquiera saber qué ocurriría a unos metros. Luchar contra caballeros y conocer a los centauros que habitaban más allá de Arryn, viajar hasta el cabo de Sthellia y admirar el funesto canto de las sirenas… Quería alcanzar un destino diferente, arrancarse el peso de la corona.

¿De qué servía el poder? El muchacho de sangre azul no quería un reino que dirigir, ser una simple voz que dictase aquello que sus consejeros creían correcto y tener que desposarse con una hermosa doncella con la que traer al mundo un nuevo heredero. Su único sueño era poder ser el protagonista de las aventuras que Sen le narraba cada noche.

Se inclinó, aferrándose a la piel escamosa de Zuurak, cerrando los ojos con una enorme sonrisa y gritando al notar la gravedad de su cuerpo desaparecer por la nueva caída en picado. El castaño no paraba de chillar a sus espaldas, preso del miedo, mientras el príncipe casi quería llorar de la emoción por aquella sensación tan liberadora. Le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

Sin tan solo pudiese romper las cadenas, escapar de aquella maldición que agotaba su vida y recorrer reinos lejanos de la mano de su consejero y a lomos de su amigo más fiel.

Si tan solo no fuese un sueño inalcanzable.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron topándose con la habitación iluminada por lo que parecía el amanecer, una luz ligeramente anaranjada y débil que creaba diversas sombras por las paredes. Las cortinas azuladas se removían por la brisa mañanera que se colaba entre los ventanales, renovando el aire de la habitación y otorgándole ese aroma fresco que siempre conseguía despertarle. No tenía muy claro qué hora era, tampoco el día que marcaba el calendario pero al menos parecía encontrarse mucho mejor.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, frotándose la cara e intentando arreglar su cabello azulado y completamente desordenado, pensando en ir a por algo de comer. Hasta que le vió sentado en el sillón aún dormido. Sus labios se curvaron sin remedio, admirando su hermoso rostro bañado por el manto de alba, haciendo brillar su piel lisa y aterciopelada. A veces se preguntaba si realmente Sen era un mago o una especie de Dios reencarnado en forma de humano. Se acercó gateando y quedando de rodillas en la cama frente al sillón, acariciando con delicadeza su faz y delineándola con su pulgar. Hasta que sus ceño se frunció y empezó a mover la cara rehuyendo de sus caricias, arrancándole una pequeña risa.

— Bella durmiente, creo que no has cumplido tu labor de vigilancia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, brillando con fuerza al toparse con el rostro sonriente del príncipe, y se inclinó atrapándole la mano, que aún yacía sobre el suyo, deslizando la yema de los dedos por sus falanges.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó de inmediato, acercándose más y tomándole por la barbilla, analizando su cara muy de cerca, hasta el punto de encender sus mejillas con una rapidez inigualable.

— ¡Bien, bien! —respondió el peliazul, separándose con el cuerpo ardiendo de la vergüenza.

— Eh, ¿dónde te crees que vas?—Tiró de él de nuevo, aún adormilado, mientras el infante forcejeaba tratando de arrastrarse hasta su cama. Normalmente era quien tenía que ir detrás de su consejero por un poco de atención, por eso, cuando Sen decidía mostrarle su cariño de forma tan repentina, este terminaba por escabullirse abochornado.

— ¡Guardias! —se quejó entre risas, al notar el peso de su cuerpo caer contra el suyo, acabando ambos tirados en la cama mientras el castaño trataba de taparle la boca con su mano.

— Shh —le chistó—. ¿Después de días dormido te atreves a huir? Vaya modales, alteza —le reprochó con diversión, apresándole las muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza—. He estado aquí cuidándote día y noche, desagradecido.

Ambos volvieron a reír pero fue Jeryu quien cesó aquella situación jocosa para unir sus labios en un cálido beso, enredando sus labios y perdiéndose en el sabor dulce de su boca. Sen deshizo su agarre, permitiendo que las manos del joven príncipe se deslizasen hasta sus mejillas, acariciándolas con sus dedos larguiruchos que no tardaron en ascender hasta perderse entre las hebras de su cabello.

Quizá su vida no era tan perfecta como desearía pero merecía la pena por momentos como aquel.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó al mago al sentir el choque de ambas narices en un tierno gesto y entreabrió los ojos, depositando un último, pero pausado, beso sobre su frente. Esa acción que a Jeryu le transmitía cariño y protección. Se dejó caer a su lado, apoyándose de costado y mirándole, le había tenido muy preocupado aquellos días.

— ¿Recuerdas algo? — El rostro del príncipe cambió al recordar las horribles imágenes que había experimentado a lo largo de aquella semana. Algunas escenas eran crueles y devastadoras, otras simple vacío pero… había una en especial que a su consejero le llamó la atención.

— Todo estaba oscuro, frío y húmedo…—relató, abrazándose a sí mismo y posando la vista en el techo—. A veces algo brillaba, en tonalidades verdosas muy intensas.  
  
— ¿Y el sonido?

Todo empezó siendo negro, una especie de velo opaco que no le permitía atisbar nada más. Sin embargo, a medida que los meses transcurrían sus sentidos se fueron agudizando en cada uno de los sueños. Primero el olor dulzón que atontaba sus sentidos, luego la curiosa vibración que en ocasiones parecía entonar una hermosa melodía…  
  
— Lo seguí… —afirmó—. Hasta que se convirtió en horribles chillidos y todo se envolvió de un aroma nauseabundo…

  
— ¿Cómo la cocina cuando preparan estofado de trasgo? — trató de bromear el mago, en un intento por distender el ambiente y restarle importancia a aquellas pesadillas; aunque cada día tenía más claro que no eran simples fantasías en su cabeza.  
  
— No, Sen… — balbuceó el peliazul, escondiéndose en su pecho y aferrándose a su ropa—. Olía a muerte.

Y justo por eso le aterraba, porque intuía de qué podía tratarse. Una magia tan antigua como el tiempo y que muy pocos conocían. No obstante creía haber encontrado una solución y eso conseguía aliviar la ansiedad que le arañaba el pecho cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de perderle.

Le estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo y cerrando los ojos, intentando calmarle y crear un espacio seguro en el que no existían las pesadillas ni las maldiciones.

— Estoy seguro de que esos chicos conseguirán encontrar una solución, y pronto podremos viajar a Naville.


End file.
